Holocausto M
by Zaradat Yan
Summary: Comienza una cacería de mutantes: campos de concentración, dispositivos que anulan poderes,centinelas, la cura. ¿Quienes llegarán al final de la batalla? Romance, aventura, humor, gore, tragedia, nuevos amigos, terribles enemigos y extrañas alianzas esperan. "No dejaré que nada te pase, enanita" (Basado en días del Futuro Pasado)
1. Así inician las tragedias

X Men Evolution y todo lo referente al universo marvel no me pertenece. No hago este fic con fines de lucro.

**Holocausto M**

x. x. x. x. x. x. X. x. x. x. x. x. x.

Sanctus Espiritus, redímenos de nuestra hora solemne  
Sanctus Espiritus, la locura esta a nuestro alrededor  
Sanctus Espiritus, ¿es esto lo que merecemos?  
¿Podremos liberarnos de las cadenas de la interminable agonía?

(Within Temptation – Nuestra hora solemne)

x. x. x. x. x. x. X. x. x. x. x. x. x.

**Capitulo I. Así inician las tragedias.**

"_Hoy no es mi día"_ – pensó Kitty, mientras dejaba su frente descansar en sus manos – sus codos apoyados en la mesa de la abarrotada cocina. Se sentía muy cansada; el insomnio la mantuvo despierta casi toda la noche y, cuando por fin consiguió dormir, lo había hecho en una posición tan incomoda que el cuello aún le dolía. Por si fuera poco, no había oído su despertador y se había quedado dormida un poco más de lo normal, así que un alegre, azul Kurt apareció al lado de su cama y comenzó a zarandearla por el hombro mientras la llamaba canturreando.

"Ohhh Kiiittyyyy, levántate o el desayuno desaparecerá"– pero ella no estaba precisamente feliz de ser despertada a jaloncitos, y menos si tenía un molesto dolor en el cuello.

"¡Kurt!, ¿por qué no mejor saltas en mi cama mientras azotas cazuelas?" – le dijo sarcástica y malhumorada mientras hacía un esfuerzo por levantar su torso apoyando sus codos en el colchón. Su cuello se quejó un poco ante esto.

"…Si insistes" – dijo él antes de teletransportarse sobre la cama y dar pequeños saltitos que la terminaron de despertar – "No tengo cazuelas, ¡pero cantaré el himno nacional!"

"¡Kurt sal de aquí!" – le gritó antes de que comenzara a cantar, para luego aventarle una almohada que cayó en el suelo sin golpear a nadie porque su bromista amigo desapareció justo a tiempo.

Ella necesito de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no volverse a dormir una vez estando sola, y, con débiles piernas, se levantó y dirigió al cuarto de baño para arreglarse. A esas alturas de la mañana seguramente sus generosos compañeros ya habrían devorado el noventa por ciento de lo que hubiera para desayunar. Y Kitty lo confirmó media hora después, cuando bajó a la cocina y encontró a la mitad del instituto – la mitad que aún estaba allí en vacaciones – terminando el desayuno y una mesa con envases y ollas casi vacíos; ya no había huevo con jamón, ni pan dulce, y… ¡genial, aun quedaba cereal!... pero no había leche ni yogurt para acompañarlo. "_¡Rayos!"_

Así que allí estaba; sentada a una vacía mesa, con migajas de pan y gotas de leche por aquí y por allá, lamentándose de su mala suerte mientras el estruendo de sillas arrastrándose, risas, pláticas y pisadas de algunos chicos corriendo, la rodeaba.

"Kitty" – la llamó una familiar voz y ella levantó su cabeza de sus manos para mirar a Rogue frente a ella – "Te guardé un poco de jugo, y esto" – dijo dándole una pieza de pan dulce en un plato. Kitty la observó un instante antes de sonreír agradecida. Rogue era algo callada y taciturna, pero siempre se preocupaba mucho por los demás y solía ser ella la que detectaba cuando algo "no estaba del todo bien" con alguno de sus compañeros.

Kitty tomó el plato que dos manos enguantadas le ofrecían.

"Muchas gracias, Rogue".

"Por nada. Ya sabes, debes levantarte temprano si quieres alcanzar un buen desayuno" - Rogue le sonrió suavemente antes de sentarse a la mesa, frente a ella.

"Si, es solo que no escuché mi despertador" – respondió cansinamente Kitty, antes de pellizcar un poco su pan.

Rogue asintió comprensiva.

"Bueno, es un alivio que estemos de vacaciones o no hubieras llegado a la primer clase"- . ¡Y realmente era un alivio!, porque todos en el Instituto aún estaban recuperándose de lo sucedido con Apocalipsis hacía apenas una semana. Algunos, como Jean - que había hecho un enorme esfuerzo psíquico para enfrentar al profesor _jinete de Apocalipsis_ Xavier – se habían sentido muy agotados y durante los días siguientes a la batalla habían dormido mucho. Otros, como Scott u Ororo, que habían recibido numerosos golpes, habían tenido que ser ingresados en la enfermería de la mansión, aunque afortunadamente ninguno había sido herido de gravedad y ahora, siete días después, la mayoría estaba ya suficientemente recuperado como para retomar sus rutinas.

Aunque claro, eran vacaciones, y los chicos que se habían sentido perfectamente bien habían regresado a sus hogares para estar con sus familias antes de que el siguiente año escolar comenzara. Ese era el caso de la mayoría de los nuevos mutantes, a excepción de Jamie "Múltiple" y Tabitha "Boom Boom"; el primero no podría regresar con sus padres hasta dentro de tres días, pues ellos no estaban en el país, y Tabitha podía ir con su madre, pero había preferido quedarse en el Instituto.

"_Algo me dice que su madre también prefiere eso" – _se dijo Kitty al recordar lo tensa que era la relación de Tabitha con sus padres. Distraídamente, mordió un extremo del pan de nata.

En sí, el equipo original estaba en el instituto excepto por Evan, que había regresado con los Morlocks aun cuando podía quedarse con los X men. Aunque prometió que lo pensaría e incluso trataría de hablar con su equipo en la alcantarilla para que ellos también se unieran al Instituto. Ororo había estado muy feliz de escuchar eso. Ella realmente extrañaba mucho s su sobrino y quería lo mejor para él.

Y por supuesto, el señor Logan se había ido al día siguiente de que la batalla terminó. Nadie sabía a donde había ido, pero no era de extrañar que no estuviera; él siempre desaparecía durante las vacaciones y regresaba un día antes del inicio de clases. Kitty suponía que de vez en cuando, él extrañaba su soledad. "_Y no lo culpo"_, pensó al sentir como un trapo de cocina le pasaba rozando la nariz.

"¡Lo siento Kitty, le apuntaba a Kurt!" – dijo rápidamente Jamie, con dos replicas suyas detrás de él, sosteniendo cada una un trapo.

"Ja eres muy lento"- le dijo Kurt, que estaba justo unos pasos al lado de Kitty y sostenía también un trapo.

"Al parecer está a punto de comenzar una guerra de telas sucias" - dijo una resignada Rogue, viendo como las replicas de Jamie hacían bolita sus trapos.

"Si y estamos justo en medio del campo de batalla" - Kitty le contestó mientras giraba la cabeza a un lado y otro de la cocina, hacía los "guerreros de la tela".

"Será mejor que nos vayamos" - Rogue se levantó femeninamente. - "Iré a dar una vuelta por el jardín, ¿no vienes?"

"Claro" - Kitty tomó lo que quedaba de su pieza de pan y se la llevó a la boca antes de pararse y seguir a Rogue fuera de la cocina.

"Jamie no es justo, ¡son tres contra uno!" - escucharon a sus espaldas cuando comenzaron a caminar hacia el jardín.

x. x. x. x. x. x. X. x. x. x. x. x. x.

Horas después, cuando la tarde se convertía en noche, Kitty se dirigió a su habitación.

"Hasta mañana Scott" – Scott, que venía en sentido contrario se detuvo un momento. "Buenas noches, Kitty", respondió antes de continuar bajando las escaleras. Kitty ya había llegado al segundo piso cuando escuchó de nuevo su voz.

"¡Ah! Kitty espera" – Kitty volteó. Scott subía rápidamente y se detuvo unos escalones más abajo que ella. "Tu padre llamó hace poco. Dijo que mañana en la noche vendrán por ti y que no vayas a olvidar tu traje de baño". Kitty sintió un sonrojo querer formarse en sus mejillas, pero afortunadamente no lo hizo.

Ella había decidido quedarse en el Instituto un tiempo para apoyar en lo que pudiera a sus compañeros lastimados. No es que no pudieran sobrevivir sin ella, pero como X men "veterana" quiso solidarizarse con su equipo, y ahora que todo estaba mejor, ella regresaría con sus padres a pasar las vacaciones.

"Gracias, Scott. Creo que iremos con mis tíos, y ellos viven cerca de la playa"

"Me imaginé algo así" – sonrió Scott. Desde que él y Jean habían comenzado una relación se le veía sonriendo muy seguido. Kitty también sonrió.

"También tu iras a la playa, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, pasaré las vacaciones con Alex y sus padres. Jean y yo dejaremos la mansión mañana"

"¿Jean irá contigo?"- vaya que rápido avanzaba su relación.

"No, pero se ha sentido mejor, así que su familia vendrá mañana por ella. Entonces solo faltarán Jamie, Kurt y tu, ¿cierto?"

"Si, creo que los demás pasaran sus vacaciones aquí" – Kitty no se sentía mal por Tabitha o Rogue o el profesor Hank. Ahora que se sabía a nivel mundial sobre el "problema mutante" el Instituto era de los lugares más seguros en que se pudiera estar. Incluso ella iría con sus tíos más que nada por seguridad. Su identidad había sido divulgada en televisión y en su vecindario no se lo habían tomado muy bien; no había pasado nada además de unos cuantos huevos arrojados a su puerta por unos adolescentes gritando "fuera mutantes", pero no estaba de más prevenir.

Kitty miró las gafas rojas de Scott. Seguramente, a dónde él iría mañana, nadie conocía su identidad ni sus poderes, así que él estaría a salvo. En el fondo de su mente, Kitty escuchó una vocecita; _"una persona menos de quien preocuparme"_, susurraba.

"Me iré a acostar ahora. Buenas noches Scott"

"Duerme bien, Kitty"

Ella observó a Scott dar media vuelta y comenzar a bajar las escaleras de nuevo.

x. x. x. x. x. x. X. x. x. x. x. x. x.

Kitty cambió la página del libro en sus manos y volteó a ver el reloj despertador junto a su cama. Casi las dos de la mañana y, de nuevo, ella no podía dormir. ¡Era tan molesto! ¿Por qué el insomnio no aparecía durante el día, cuando tenía clase de matemáticas o astrofísica y necesitaba desesperadamente que algo la mantuviera despierta?

Resignada, Kitty se levantó y sacó una mochila grande de su armario. Si no podía dormir, entonces al menos haría algo productivo y útil; como empacar sus cosas. Había pensado hacerlo por la mañana, pero si terminaba ahora tendría el resto del día libre, y de todos modos no había mucho que hacer a esas horas.

Estaba metiendo el tercer pantalón en su mochila cuando la luz se fue.

Kitty se quedó quieta un momento, desorientada. En la oscuridad, el silencio de la mansión parecía más profundo, más evidente que antes. De pronto, una idea revoloteo por su mente como una rápida mariposa.

Muy rápida.

"_¿El Instituto no tenía su propia planta eléctrica?",_ ella hubiera jurado que sí. Y, si así era, "_¿Entonces, por qué se fue la luz? Y ¿Por qué a esta hora?" _

Sus ojos no habían terminado de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad cuando un sonido lejano y amortiguado la sacó de sus paranoicos pensamientos; ella no sabría decir qué era, pero provenía del piso de abajo.

Dejando su mochila en el suelo, Kitty se acercó a la puerta de su habitación y, cuando estaba por pegar su oído en la madera, unos suaves, pero rápidos pasos se escucharon en el corredor.

"_Que raro"_ – se dijo antes de atravesar la puerta -sintiendo la ya conocida leve presión hacia atrás que ejercían las moléculas de la madera- y fue recibida por la oscuridad del pasillo, donde se detuvo no muy segura de que hacer. Había pensado que vería a alguno de sus amigos corriendo hacía algún lado, pero no vio a nadie afuera.

Cuando estaba por dar media vuelta y volver a su recamara, un leve sonido a su derecha la puso en alerta y de pronto, como salidas de la oscuridad, unas siluetas aparecieron ante su rango de visión –que no alcanzaba más allá de unos metros-, bloqueando el paso por el corredor. Eran altas y fornidas y Kitty sabía - aun cuando la oscuridad las cubría - que estaban mirándola.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda; definitivamente no eran sus amigos.

"_No hay luz. Son las dos de la mañana. Personas entraron a escondidas en la mansión. ¿Qué esta pasando? Esto no es bueno_", los pensamientos de Kitty eran un caos y corrían por su cabeza casi desesperadamente.

Las siluetas y ella estaban quietas, mirándose fijamente, como esperando a que la otra parte hiciera un movimiento. El primero.

_Un luchador inteligente, nunca hace el primer movimiento si no conoce el poder de su enemigo. _En medio de la confusión que reinaba su mente, Kitty recordó la sabia enseñanza que Logan les dio en una de sus primeras clases. Ella quizás no fuera una excelente luchadora, pero era entrenada por uno, y sus consejos le habían sido de utilidad en muchas ocasiones, así que ella simplemente no atacaría primero. Y a juzgar por el nulo movimiento de sus adversarios –si es que lo eran-, seguramente también eran luchadores inteligentes. _"O fueron entrenados por uno"_ se dijo, aturdida.

Súbitamente, se escucharon pequeñas explosiones provenientes del ala izquierda del Instituto, y casi estuvo segura de que Tabitha también estaba despierta. Pero eso no fue muy útil para Kitty, pues las figuras, aprovechando su distracción, apuntaron lo que parecían ser pistolas hacia ella, y comenzaron a acercarse.

"Tírate al suelo y pon tus manos en tu nuca" – Estaba claro que ellos no venían a hablar.

Había cosas que podían lastimarla aún si entraba en fase, pero, del calibre que fueran, las balas no podían. Aunque, eran demasiados para enfrentarlos ella sola.

"Si, claro", dijo Kitty antes de correr hacia él. Su enemigo comenzó a disparar. Ella pasó a través del arma inutilizándola al instante. La figura - un hombre con uniforme antibalas y mascara de gas - trató de atraparla, pero solo agarró aire en sus puños y ella siguió corriendo, atravesando el cuerpo de los otros uniformados que también trataron de agarrarla en vano.

Rápidamente, decidió ir hacía el cuarto más cercano; el de Ororo. Ella era muy poderosa y seguramente ambas podrían detenerlos, o tratar de hallar una explicación para lo que ocurría.

Pasando a través de la pared, Kitty entró en la habitación de su amiga.

"¿¡Ororo!?" – pero no hubo respuesta y, en la penumbra, solo pudo distinguir una cama destendida y más al fondo la puerta abierta. El miedo comenzó a cosquillear en su espalda mientras el rumor de gritos y movimiento en el piso de abajo, se hacía más y más evidente. Tan rápido como sus pies la dejaron, se precipitó hacia la puerta y corrió rumbo a las escaleras siguiendo el ruido. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que pensó que explotaría.

De pronto, un relámpago se escuchó dentro de la mansión y Kitty supo que en algún lado, Tormenta estaba realmente enojada. ¡Si tan solo supiera en qué parte del Instituto estaba!

"_¿Qué esta pasando?", _pensó, sintiendo al sudor frio mojar su nuca. "_¿Dónde están los demás?"_, el ruido de ventanas rompiéndose y un grito – que pareció ser de Scott – la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Faltaban unos metros para llegar a la primera esquina…

Disparos, gritos, relámpagos, cosas estrellándose y rompiéndose. Oscuridad. Todo la rodeaba.

"¡Al suelo!" – alguien gritó antes de abalanzarse sobre ella, tirándola al piso justo a tiempo de que balas pasaran rozando sobre sus cabezas. Kitty abrió los ojos mientras la persona mantenía un brazo sobre su espalda, apretándola contra el suelo y, aun a pesar de lo peligroso del momento, Kitty sintió un maravilloso alivio al ver a Tabitha -también en pijama- a su lado en la penumbra.

"¡¿Qué esta pasando?!" – le preguntó, tratando que su voz se escuchara por sobre el tiroteo. Tabitha mantenía su mejilla pegada al suelo al igual que ella, y la miraba con desconcierto.

"¡No lo sé! Alguien entró a mi cuarto…eran muchos."

"¿Y los otros?" – Kitty tomó la mano de su amiga, repentinamente recordando que podía hacerla pasar a través de las balas también, y la hizo levantarse junto con ella.

"Scott está abajo; me dijo que buscara a los demás. Escuché a Jean gritar. Creo que la atraparon" – las frases de Tabitha eran cortas y Kitty no entendía como se habían dado las cosas, pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso. Escucharon pasos aproximarse rápidamente.

"Tenemos que bajar. Tenemos que buscar a los demás" – le dijo a Tabitha, y ambas echaron a correr por el pasillo. Kitty se mantenía en "fase" para evitar cualquier obstáculo que hubiera por los corredores, incluyendo a esos uniformados.

Como si fuera un ramo de novia, Tabitha aventó hacia atrás todas las pequeñas bombas que pudo crear con su mano derecha y las explosiones no se hicieron esperar. Eso les daría tiempo de llegar al piso de abajo y era una alegría, porque Kitty se sentía demasiado cansada y confundida como para seguir concentrada en traspasar objetos por mucho tiempo más. Seguramente podría traspasar el suelo, pero no sabía como estaba la situación allá abajo; quizás caería sobre alguno de sus amigos o en medio de otro tiroteo. Y, si algo había aprendido, era a ser precavida, así que tendrían que llegar por el prudente camino largo.

"¡Suéltala!" – el rugido de Hank pareció escucharse por todo el Instituto.

Otro relámpago. Más balas.

Ellas lograron alcanzar las escaleras y desde lo alto del barandal observaron el primer piso, dónde se estaba llevando a cabo una verdadera batalla campal. Tormenta estaba flotando en el aire creando con sus manos un remolino que había atrapado un par de muebles y a dos de los hombres uniformados. Hank estaba un poco alejado de ellos, siendo perseguido por tres uniformados que trataban de dispararle.

"¡Tienen al Profesor y a Jean!..." – gritó Tormenta hacia ellas, viéndose tan terriblemente cansada que parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Kitty sintió al miedo y al enojo mezclarse dentro de ella; ¿Cómo era posible que hubieran capturado a Jean y al Profesor, estando ellos allí? ¿Quién lo había hecho? ¡Tenían que terminar pronto con esto y encontrarlos! Ella sintió su mano ser apretada y supo que Tabitha estaba tan llena de molestia, miedo y dudas como ella misma.

Estaban por correr hacía Tormenta cuando las agarraron por los brazos dos de los poderosos hombres. Kitty atravesó el agarre y el arma del hombre, antes de patearlo lo más fuerte que pudo en el estómago y correr hacía Tabitha, quien estaba forcejeando con su captor mientras un tercero trataba de colocarle lo que parecía una gargantilla grande y metálica. Kitty, atravesando a los hombres, jaló a Tabitha, quien una vez libre, lanzó bombas un poco más pequeñas ahora, quizá por falta de concentración.

Los tres uniformados quedaron desmayados.

"Ayudaré a Tormenta, tu busca a los otros" – dijo Tabitha, y, a la luz que entraba por la ahora inexistente puerta, Kitty pudo ver el enorme moretón en el ojo y parte de la mejilla de la creadora de bombas, antes de que ésta bajara rápidamente las escaleras. Kitty sintió una ligera opresión en el pecho al ver a su amiga -herida y notoriamente cansada- correr hacía el peligro, pero, siguiendo su ejemplo, ella también bajó al primer piso, dejándose hundir en los escalones y saliendo de un lado de las escaleras para correr a todo lo que sus piernas le daban. Ya habría tiempo para sanar las heridas que tuvieran todos; cuando se deshicieran de los "tipos malos", esclarecieran todo ese asunto y la calma volviera al Instituto. Igual que en la pelea con Apocalipsis.

_Igual que siempre. _

Antes de entrar en el oscuro pasillo que daba a la biblioteca, volteó una última vez para ver a Tabitha, de cara a una hilera de uniformados que se acercaban lentamente a ella, pistola en mano.

"¡Vengan, tengo regalos para todos!" – dijo, y comenzó a arrojar montones de bombas como si repartiera dulces. Kitty giró para adentrarse en la negrura, esperando que Tabitha y Tormenta pudieran vencerlos.

x. x. x. x. x. x. X. x. x. x. x. x. x.

El pasillo estaba demasiado oscuro, así que se dejó guiar por el ruido de golpes y _balas_ proveniente de la biblioteca. La ansiedad se apoderó de ella; ninguno de sus amigos era inmune a las balas, como ella podía serlo.

"_Por favor que todo este bien" – _pensó desesperadamente mientras se acercaba, y, con la angustia aplastándola cada vez más insoportablemente, deseo que Scott estuviera con ella; él siempre parecía saber que hacer. Él era el líder, después de todo.

De pronto, el tiroteo cesó y un equipo de uniformados salió de la biblioteca caminó del salón comunitario. No llevaban a ninguno de sus amigos con ellos.

El estómago de Kitty se revolvió. El miedo se intensificaba en su pecho.

Cuando el enemigo se perdió de vista, corrió lo más silenciosamente que pudo y atravesó la puerta de la biblioteca, solo para sentir su respiración congelarse en su garganta y su cuerpo petrificarse del impacto.

Las frías, enloquecedoras manos del horror apretaron su corazón y rasgaron hacía abajo, a su estómago. Ella quiso gritar y llorar, pero su cuerpo no se movía.

"_No, por favor, no, no, no, no, no es cierto"_

Allí, junto a una pared de la biblioteca, iluminado por la luz lunar que entraba por las ventanas, estaba Jamie –el pequeño, dulce Jamie-, con los ojos muy abiertos, recostado en un charco de sangre. Le habían dado un tiro en el pecho.

Estaba muerto.

* * *

Hola, espero les esté gustando. Aquí hay unas aclaraciones:

**Por lo que sabemos hasta ahora, en la mansión se encuentran los siguientes mutantes: **

Charles Xavier, Ororo, Hank, Scott, Jean, Kurt, Rogue, Tabitha, Jamie y Kitty.

De los cuales Charles y Jean acaban de ser capturados por estos uniformados y Jamie fue asesinado (lo cual da la primera baja de esta historia). ¿Y dónde están los demás? Poco a poco iremos viendo que sucede con los otros chicos.

Otra cosa, sé que Kitty es fuerte y puede tomar la iniciativa, pero en esta noche donde no entiende que esta pasando, vagando sola por la mansión en la oscuridad y sin saber donde estaban los demás, se siente algo insegura.

Si quieren comentar, preguntar, sugerir o dar su opinión, les agradecería que dejen un review. Todos son bienvenidos y leídos.


	2. El dolor de un feliz recuerdo

X Men Evolution y todo lo referente al universo marvel no me pertenece. No hago este fic con fines de lucro.

**Holocausto M**

x. x. x. x. x. x. X. x. x. x. x. x. x.

Estas son las nubes más obscuras que me han rodeado  
Ahora me encuentro sola, atrapada en una jaula  
No hay flor que pueda ser encontrada aquí  
sin marchitar

(Within Temptation – Enjaulada)

x. x. x. x. x. x. X. x. x. x. x. x. x.

**Capitulo II. Todo comienza a desmoronarse. **

…"_Hey ¿Cómo me veo?"…_

…"_¡Lo siento Kitty, le apuntaba a Kurt!"…_

…"_Me llamo Jamie"…_

…"_Oh vamos, las cosas no salieron tan mal… ¿verdad?"…_

"¿Jamie?" – justo ahora, los recuerdos pasaban como una rápida película por su mente. Kitty obligó a su pierna a levantar su pie derecho y dar un paso adelante, luego otro más, y otro, hasta que estuvo a solo un metro del cuerpo de su amigo. Ella no estaba muy cerca, pero lo sabía; profundo, muy profundo en su mente, ella sabía que él ya no estaba allí, sabía que estaba sola en la obscura biblioteca y que, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban abiertos en su dirección, él no podía verla. Lo sabía, la certeza hacía surcos en su garganta y empañaba sus ojos mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas frente al que fuera el miembro más joven de los X men. Kitty sentía al miedo y la tristeza arañar su pecho y apretar su corazón, y a la confusión apoderarse de su mente.

_No es cierto… ¡no es cierto! ¡Esto no esta pasando! _

Ella sabía, pero no podía creerlo. Esforzándose por encontrar su voz, lo llamó de nuevo. Porque quizás solo estaba desmayado…quizás…

"¿Jamie?…por favor…...por favor…"- él no respondió. Ya no podía.

Lentamente, la sangre se extendía por el suelo, acercándose cada vez más a ella, pero no importaba. Extrañamente nada parecía importar en este momento. Nada, ni el sonido de balas y explosiones fuera de la biblioteca, ni las tibias lágrimas que brotaban sin parar de sus ojos, ni la alarma que ahora sonaba por todo el instituto.

De pronto, el ruido a su alrrededor había desaparecido, la biblioteca ya no estaba; todo se había ido, todo, excepto ellos dos.

"_Vamos Kitty, úsalo un rato"…_

…"_Bien…pero esto no significa que sea una cita"…_

…"_¿No lo es?"…_

…"_¡Tienes solo doce años!"…_

_Doce años._

Doce años.

Jamie siempre había sido tan pequeño…

La primera vez que lo vio se había sorprendido mucho; ella era la más joven del Instituto y realmente no sabía que hubiera personas a quienes se les desarrollaran sus poderes antes incluso de la adolescencia, pero allí estaba él, demostrándole –y a todos en la mansión- lo equivocados que estaban y lo poco que sabían aún de su propia raza.

Jamie era un niño delgado e incluso más bajo que ella, la "enanita". Era tímido y un poco torpe, pero también era amable y tierno, y tenía un corazón muy cálido.

"_¿Te gustan las luciérnagas?"…_

…"_¡Es hermosa!"… _

…"_La liberaré en un rato, solo quería mostrártela"…_

Jamie traía el toque infantil y dulce al Instituto, y siempre los hacía reír con sus ocurrencias y su inocente ingenuidad. Él era el pequeño hermano menor de todos, y todos se preocupaban mucho por él, aun cuando era común que le sermonearan por su torpeza. Él era parte de la familia, y nadie discutía eso.

…"_¿Puedo ver como la liberas?"…_

…"_Con una condición"…_

Mil cosas pasaban ahora por su mente; las peleas, las risas, el apoyo, los desayunos, los entrenamientos, la amistad. Tantos recuerdos…

…"_¿Condición?"…_

Pero él ya no estaba allí.

…"_Ya no estés triste"… _

Y ella nunca podría verlo de nuevo.

…"_Gracias, Jamie"…_

Estirándose un poco, posó su temblorosa mano sobre la de él; estaba blanca y fría como hielo, y tenía rastros de sangre en su palma. _"¿Cómo pasó esto?",_ pensó Kitty, tan distante que casi creyó que no había sido ella. _"Malditos, malditos, malditos...era un niño… ¡malditos!"_, repetía en su mente una y otra vez, como un mantra al cual aferrarse. Su visión estaba empañada por las lágrimas y sentía que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse. Quería gritar, quería correr, quería pedir ayuda, pero ¿a quién?, ¿cómo? No había nadie a quien llamar.

De pronto una extraña voz llegó a sus oídos y fue como si la hubiera despertado de un largo sueño

"El Instituto se autodestruirá en tres minutos y veinte segundos"

"_¿Qué?", _pensó, de nuevo alerta. Alguien había activado el protocolo de autodestrucción de la mansión. Si fueron sus amigos o los uniformados, no era importante ahora. Lo importante era buscar a los demás y salir de allí lo antes posible.

Kitty miró a Jamie. Todo estaba pasando tan rápido que ni siquiera podía mantenerse sintiendo una misma emoción, todo se agolpaba dentro de ella, pidiendo atención. Sin embargo, milagrosamente logró apartar todo de su mente los instantes suficientes para aclarar sus ideas: ella no podría sacarlo de allí. Tenía que buscar a los demás en el poco tiempo que quedaba y alejarse lo más que pudiera del Instituto, pues, aunque podía traspasar objetos, no creía ser capaz de soportar una explosión de esa magnitud, aun si no estuviera tan terriblemente cansada como ahora.

Aun llorando y temblando fuertemente, apretó la pequeña mano de su amigo una última vez, para luego cerrar suavemente sus parpados y levantarse dolorosamente de su posición en el suelo. No estuvo segura de como sus temblorosas, débiles piernas podían mantenerla en pie.

"El Instituto se autodestruirá en dos minutos y diez segundos"

"_No pude hacer nada por ti…",_ Kitty observó por última vez a Jamie –tan, tan pequeño-, y supo que pasaría mucho, mucho tiempo para que pudiera perdonarse a si misma por no haber llegado a tiempo. Supo que jamás olvidaría esa noche, y jamás lo olvidaría a él. "…_perdóname"_.

"_Sal de aquí"_, se dijo lejanamente antes de dar la vuelta y correr a través de la pared. No había tiempo ya para buscar por toda la mansión, así que decidió dirigirse de regreso a donde estaban Ororo y Tabitha. Al menos esperaba poder ayudarlas a ellas, esperaba poder salvarlas y que todos pudieran escapar a salvo de esta pesadilla. Esperaba poder abrazar a Ororo o a Jean, y llorar todo lo que en este momento no tenía el tiempo de llorar.

Kitty trató de alejar todo pensamiento, todo recuerdo de su mente, mientras corría atravesando la oscuridad.

x. x. x. x. x. x. X. x. x. x. x. x. x.

"_Oh vamos, las cosas no salieron tan mal… ¿verdad?" – Jamie la miraba esperanzado. Ella sabía que el concierto de ese día había sido el primero al que iba, y claro, quería poder acompañarla a todos los que vinieran después. No es que quisiera salir con ella –eso esperaba- pero no lo dejarían ir a otro concierto sin alguien mayor._

"_¿Bromeas? ¡Todo el mundo vio a Rogue convertirse en Dientes de Sable y destruir el escenario, a mi atravesar unas bocinas y a ti crear muchos tu!"_

"_Si, bueno…seguramente ya lo habrán olvidado jeje"_

"_Si, claro. Seguramente están en terapia ahora", Kitty comenzó a subir las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto. _

"_¡Oh, por favor Kitty!"_

"_Olvídalo Jamie; pasará mucho tiempo para que vaya a otro concierto"_

"_¡Vamos, haré lo que sea!"_

_Kitty suspiró; Jamie era muy insistente. Por un momento, se acordó de ella misma cuando tenía su edad y sus padres no la dejaban ir a ningún lado sin supervisión. Ella habría querido tener un hermano o una hermana mayor entonces, para que le diera consejos, la apoyara y la acompañara a fiestas o a conciertos. _

_Kitty observó un momento a Jamie. _

"_Esta bien"- dijo entre resignada y comprensiva –"podemos ir al próximo concierto"_

"_¿En serio?... ¡Wow gracias Kitty!" – Jamie saltó en su lugar con el puño levantado en victoria – "No habrá muchos yo, lo prometo"- Kitty vio a Jamie sonreír alegremente antes de dar la vuelta y chocar con el mueble que estaba detrás, provocando que muchas de sus copias salieran de él. _

"_¡Auch!"- dijeron todos los Jamie al mismo tiempo, y Kitty no pudo evitar reír un poco._

_El próximo concierto sería muy divertido. _

* * *

_Espero que les gustara este capitulo. Vemos algunos recuerdos que tiene Kitty sobre Jamie, a quien consideraba un hermano menor. _

**_Aun cuando no han dejado review sé que hay personas que están leyendo este fic y como a mi realmente me gusta x men evolution, voy a continuarlo. Me encantaría saber sus opiniones sobre el fic: si les gusta, si se entiende mi manera de narrar, si tienen algún comentario o sugerencia o duda me encantaría saberlas. Ya saben no duden en dejar un review. _**

_NOTA: Logan aparecerá muy pronto y será parte importante de la historia, así como otros x men y algunos antihéroes. _


	3. La Gran Cacería

X Men Evolution y todo lo referente al universo marvel no me pertenece. No hago este fic con fines de lucro.

**Holocausto M**

x. x. x. x. x. x. X. x. x. x. x. x. x.

Incluso en lugares donde no se escuchan disparos

sangre roja esta comenzando a ser derramada.

(Rurutia - Viajero del tiempo)

x. x. x. x. x. x. X. x. x. x. x. x. x.

**Capitulo III. La Gran Cacería.**

La poderosa alarma sonaba por toda la mansión. Kitty podía sentir las vibraciones que el sonido provocaba en ella, podía sentir como el ruido aumentaba el terrible dolor que punzaba en su cabeza, o como sus piernas tambaleaban con cada paso que daba. Ella podía sentir tibias lágrimas brotar de sus ojos y rodar hacía abajo por sus mejillas.

Pero sobre todo, Kitty sentía el profundo hueco que la _perdida_ había formado en su pecho.

"_Jamie"_

De repente, ella no sabía hacia donde corría. Estaba muy cansada y muy confundida, y su mente se quedaba en blanco por momentos. Todo era un caos dentro de ella.

"¡Hay una aquí!" – escuchó de pronto y se paró en seco, solo para darse cuenta de que estaba a la mitad del vestíbulo donde deberían haber estado Ororo y Tabitha, pero en su lugar había pequeños charcos de lo que seguramente era sangre, un montón de muebles tirados y un pequeño ejercito de enmascarados saliendo por el enorme agujero que antes había sido una puerta.

Mil preguntas pasaban por su mente; ¿Ellos habían capturado a Ororo y Tabitha también? ¿Habían matado a alguien más? ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Cómo era posible que…?

"¡Dispárale idiota!"

Algo pasó cortando el aire a su derecha. Kitty sentía que en cualquier momento su cuerpo colapsaría, lo cual podía ser terriblemente bueno o terriblemente malo… pero prefería no tener que enterarse. Ella solo quería seguir corriendo, hasta llegar a un lugar seguro en donde tumbarse a llorar o poder ser abrazada y consolada, y donde no hubiera muerte, ni dolor ni tristeza. Pero no estaba segura de si existía un lugar así. Así que solo comenzó a correr hacía lo profundo de la mansión, vagamente consciente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrrededor.

Oyó más disparos que se perdieron en la oscuridad, aunque estaba segura de que no la seguían.

"El Instituto se autodestruirá en un minuto y cuarenta segundos"

"_Por favor alguien aparezca. ¡Necesito ayuda! Por favor. Esto no esta pasando" – _su mente no recordaba haber estado tan asustada en ninguna misión. De hecho, no recordaba haber estado tan asustada nunca.

Faltaban quizás treinta metros para llegar al jardín trasero cuando su nariz capto un familiar olor a azufre.

"¡Kurt!" - dijo, deseando que él pudiera escucharla, pero realmente no estaba segura de que estuviera cerca, o de que no hubiera sido capturado,_ "o peor". _Ella no sabía exactamente hace cuanto tiempo Kurt había pasado por allí; el olor a azufre era ya casi imperceptible. Seguramente ni siquiera lo hubiera podido reconocer de no haber estado tan acostumbrada a la presencia de su amigo.

Kitty trató de gritar, pero no encontró la fuerza suficiente, y solo pudo decir de nuevo un ahogado "¡Kurt!" – que se perdió en los confines de la mansión.

"El Instituto se autodestruirá en un minuto y veinte segundos"

Ya no había tiempo, tenía que salir de ese lugar inmediatamente.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, golpeándose un par de veces con algunos muebles, pues estaba demasiado cansada para entrar en fase y la oscuridad aún reinaba en el Instituto.

Lo más seguro es que en ese momento ella fuera la única en la mansión. Los uniformados habían salido ya y no había rastro de ninguno de sus amigos. Ella sabía que algunos habían sido capturados – como había pasado antes, en algunas misiones – pero también esperaba que otros hubieran logrado escapar a tiempo. Ellos habían sido entrenados para -al menos- saber ponerse a salvo en una situación de alto riesgo… ¿no? Sería como las veces anteriores; los que no habían sido capturados se reunirían en algún lugar, de alguna manera e irían a rescatar a los otros. ¡Sí! Definitivamente así sería esta vez; ella solo tenía que lograr salir de allí y las cosas comenzarían a aclararse…

…"_¡Lo siento Kitty, le apuntaba a Kurt!"…_

…"_¿Te gustan las luciérnagas?"…_

…"_Me llamo Jamie"…_

Kitty trató de alejar los fantasmagóricos recuerdos por milésima vez esa noche, y se concentró para entrar en fase y atravesar la pared que la separaba del jardín trasero.

Sus pies descalzos sintieron el pasto húmedo de la madrugada y el aroma a vegetación la golpeó de lleno, pero ella no se detuvo a analizarlo; siguió corriendo, seguramente le quedaba menos de un minuto para apartarse lo más que pudiera del Instituto. Distantemente, podía escuchar el motor de autos comenzar a alejarse, pero no estaba segura de en donde estaban o cuantos eran.

Justo cuando alcanzaba la reja metálica al final del patio, sintió un violento movimiento bajo ella, como si la tierra se alzara.

"_¡Tengo que salir de aquí!", _pensó Kitty. La autodestrucción había comenzado desde los niveles más profundos del Instituto hacía el exterior, como la última vez. Y seguramente, como la última vez, faltaban solo segundos para que la mansión se desintegrara.

Con el corazón latiendo al doble de rápido que de costumbre, Kitty respiró hondo y trató de concentrar las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban. No estaba segura de si podría pasar a través de la reja, estaba ya demasiado agotada. "_¡Vamos, vamos solo es esta reja! ¡Tengo que hacerlo!" _

En la oscuridad nocturna, un inmenso estruendo se escuchó, y Kitty, con ojos cerrados, sintió que era lanzada por el aire con una poderosísima fuerza y tan rápido que lo siguiente que supo fue que había chocado violentamente contra algo y estaba tumbada entre matorrales con un terrible dolor en todo el cuerpo. Ella no pudo levantarse, el mundo le daba vueltas y el mareo la quería hacer vomitar.

Tan cansada. Tan agotada. Sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente, sumergiéndola en un bienvenido desmayo.

Kitty no lo supo entonces, pero acababa de ser una de las pocas mutantes sobrevivientes de lo que posteriormente, sería mundialmente conocido como "La Gran Cacería".

* * *

Bueno, aquí está. Me tarde tres capítulos para sacar a Kitty de la mansión. Disculpen la tardanza pero la escuela es muy demandante.

Ahora quedan muchas preguntas. ¿Dónde están Ororo y Tabitha? ¿Y los demás? ¿Realmente era ella la última dentro de la mansión? Las cosas tienen un aire de confusión y miedo, pero es la percepción de Kitty, que no sabe que pasa y acaba de perder a un amigo. Pronto las cosas comenzarán a aclararse para ella, por ahora dejémosla dormir XD.

**Ahora sí, a contestar REVIEWS: **

Nacho. Gracias por leer y por tomarte el tiempo para dejar un review. Aquí las respuestas a tus preguntas:

**1 ¿Kitty contara su amistad y noviazgo con Lance?**

En este fic, Kitty y Lance aún no son novios, recordemos que apenas hace una semana Apocalipsis fue derrotado y ellos no se han visto en ese tiempo pues han estado bastante ocupados atendiendo a los suyos, y no han aclarado nada aún. Pero te diré que están en contacto y Lance también participará en esta historia. Con el tiempo veremos que pasa entre ellos.

**2. ¿Como siente los mutantes siendo "Diferentes" a un mundo que los odia y los teme? **

Esa será gran parte de la trama del fic y la mayoría de las cosas girarán alrededor de esa idea, la discriminación y miedo hacía lo que no comprendemos.

**3. ¿La raza humana reiniciara el programa centinela? **

Si. Pero aún no. Pronto veremos que sucederá.

**4. ¿El director de la escuela Bayville, Kelly tomara un cargo político contra la amenaza mutante?**

Para ser sincera no lo había pensado. Seguramente te habrás dado cuenta de que esta historia toma ideas del épico comic "Días del futuro pasado" donde el senador Kelly es asesinado. Sin embargo también estoy pensado en tomar cosas de otras sagas épicas de los x men, como la de Ultimatum, los X-treme o los Astonishing X- men (mi favorita). Si Kelly estará involucrado esta vez o no, aún no lo decido.

**5. ¿Los x-men, la hermandad, el grupo de Magneto y los morlocks ya no se sintieran seguros en Bayville? **

No. Ningún mutante estará seguro. Están en territorio enemigo.

**6.- ¿tu fic hablara de Fénix?**

La verdad me encantaría que Fénix apareciera. Creo que en la última temporada de evolution nos dejaron con las ganas de ver que sucedería con Jean y Fénix. Sin embargo, aún no estoy segura de en que momento entrará.

**7. ¿Rouge tendrá protagonismo?**

Rogue es de mis mutantes favoritos, pero creo que ya tubo suficiente protagonismo en X men Evolution, y esta vez Kitty es nuestra principal. Sin embargo, sí quiero que este presente en esta historia, si es que no esta muerta ya XD. Ya veremos que pasa.

MEGAMISHI: Muchas gracias, me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando este fic. Me parece que hacen falta fics y "publicidad" en cuanto al universo de x men evolution, así que aquí esta mi granito de arena!

Subiré el siguiente capitulo lo más pronto posible. Ya saben, dudas o preguntas o comentarios **DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	4. Libres y cautivos

X Men Evolution y todo lo referente al universo marvel no me pertenece. No hago este fic con fines de lucro.

**Holocausto M**

x. x. x. x. x. x. X. x. x. x. x. x. x.

Me despierto en la noche y ruego estar soñando  
No hay dónde esconderse de esta pesadilla que me llama  
El miedo en mí, permanece en mí

(A través del Infierno – We are the fallen)

x. x. x. x. x. x. X. x. x. x. x. x. x.

**Capitulo IV. Libres y cautivos **

La cabeza le estaba punzando. ¿O era su cerebro? Lo que fuera, parecía que iba a explotar. Teniendo cuidado de no moverse más de lo necesario, levantó la mano derecha y tanteó a su lado; estaba segura de haber escuchado su alarma sonar. _"Creo que tuve una pesadilla"_ se dijo Kitty, mientras intentaba alcanzar su despertador, pero lo único que tocó fue el terroso suelo. De pronto, la sensación de que algo estaba terrible e irreversiblemente mal la invadió, y ella abrió los ojos de golpe solo para encontrarse tumbada en medio de una espesa maleza.

"_No es cierto…no puede ser…"_, pero en el fondo, el entendimiento la alcanzaba, le recordaba la horrible noche que había tenido; lo que había pasado y lo que había perdido.

Quizás por cuarta vez esa noche, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero ella no les permitió salir. No podía darse el lujo de entregarse a la tristeza justo ahora; estaba segura que ninguno de sus amigos lo estaría haciendo en ese momento.

Aún recostada y sin ganas de moverse, observó hacía las ramas de los árboles que la rodeaban, y más al fondo, el cielo nocturno le devolvía la mirada. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dormida?... o ¿desmayada?... No importaba realmente, parecía haber pasado una eternidad.

"_Pero aún es de noche…"_

Mientras calculaba el tiempo en su mente, Kitty escuchó sirenas de autos acercándose y se puso alerta. Quizás era la policía o los bomberos, pero no se sintió segura con la idea de que llegara ninguna de las dos opciones, porque recordaba las veces que ellos habían estado cerca, y sabía que no eran "amigos" de los mutantes. _"Ellos nunca han sido de ayuda, y no creo que lo sean ahora. Ya no hay nada que salvar aquí", _pensó amargamente Kitty_. _Así que tendría que irse lo antes posible. A donde iría no importaba justo ahora; lo único que importaba era escapar; ese lugar no era seguro. Distantemente, se preguntó si algún lugar era seguro ahora, pero dejó escapar ese pensamiento mientras escuchaba a los autos detenerse cerca del lugar de la explosión.

Con renovada urgencia, se levantó del suelo, y mientras lo hacía pudo sentir el dolor de heridas y golpes por todo su cuerpo, pero no quiso detenerse a inspeccionar. Por ahora, mientras pudiera correr se daba por "sana". Kitty observó a su alrrededor. Frente a ella, estaba la reja trasera de la mansión a solo unos metros, y más al fondo, lo que antes fuera la mansión y ahora era solo escombros. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, pero solo tuvo que tragar para deshacerse de él.

Los bomberos habían llegado, y detrás de ellos venían varias patrullas _"Hora de salir corriendo de aquí", _se dijo distantemente.

A la sombra de los árboles y cobijada por la oscuridad de la noche, Kitty se preparó para comenzar su huida. Tendría que pasar muy cerca de donde estaban los autos y tendría que hacerlo lo más silenciosa y rápidamente posible, siempre en el resguardo de la maleza. La adrenalina aceleraba su corazón, y sus piernas se sentían extrañamente pesadas y ligeras a la vez.

Para asegurarse una huida lo suficientemente silenciosa y sin tropiezos, tendría que atravesar todo lo que se cruzara en su camino, pero estaba demasiado cansada para eso. Su cuerpo le rogaba que se volviera a acostar aunque fuera entre los matorrales, pero, afortunadamente su mente aún funcionaba lo bastante bien como para obligarla a auto preservarse.

"_Vamos, vamos, puedo hacerlo…solo debo mantener la calma…concéntrate, concéntrate…"_

Esperando que todo saliera bien, Kitty entró en fase.

x. x. x. x. x. x. X. x. x. x. x. x. x.

"_Enojo. No. Frustración…no, enojo_…", él no sabía que sentía más justo ahora, pero era un hecho que sentía ambas. Y el inevitable miedo a no saber de los demás, ni de lo que su propio futuro deparaba, solo empeoraba la situación.

Scott se preguntaba una y otra vez qué estaba pasando, ¿Dónde estaban Jean y el profesor? ¿Y los chicos? ¿Quiénes eran esos uniformados que aun teniéndolos secuestrados, no se habían descubierto? ¿Temían que los reconocieran? O ¿Tendrían miedo de que alguno tuviera un poder venenoso que usaría si ellos se quitaban sus mascaras de aire? Aunque esa última opción no parecía muy prometedora; ellos deberían saber que eso no era posible.

Con cuidado de no llamar la atención con sus movimientos, Scott levantó un poco sus muñecas para tener una mejor vista de ellas. Estaban encadenadas una a la otra por unos grilletes blancos que casi no le permitían hacer ningún movimiento articular. Pero lo más "interesante" era que, de alguna manera, esa cosa bloqueaba sus poderes. Si se los había quitado o solo los impedía, él no sabía. Lo que si sabía era que por más que se esforzaba no podía expulsar el rayo rojo de sus ojos; ni siquiera sentía la familiar presión de energía incontrolada queriendo salir de ellos. Era muy, muy frustrante.

"¿Qué estas viendo, bruja?"

Scott fue bruscamente sacado de sus pensamientos por una horrible voz varonil, y volteó para ver como Tabitha, que estaba sentada a su lado, apartaba la mirada del hombre frente a ellos, y la frustración dentro de él incrementó. En el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla, ella siempre se había mostrado como una chica rebelde y osada, y verla así, tan dócil, era bastante extraño, incluso incomodo; como si simplemente eso no estuviera bien. Pero no podía hacer nada para ayudarla, ni podía culparla por no hacer nada ella misma; en esos momentos estaban en clara desventaja.

Hacía quizás un par de horas, mientras dormía, esos hombres habían entrado a su habitación y lo habían atacado. Todo había pasado muy rápido; él tuvo que derribarlos a todos con un potente haz de energía que había destruido por completo una de las paredes de su habitación –y gran parte de la misma-, para salir corriendo al pasillo. Y entonces, la voz de Jean gritó en su cabeza.

"_¡Scott hay intrusos en el Instituto...Scott!" _

Eso fue lo último que supo de ella. Poco después lo habían emboscado de nuevo, y habían logrado ponerle esos grilletes, para luego sacarlo de la mansión y arrojarlo a la parte trasera de una camioneta. Y por más que había forcejeado y peleado, esos sujetos le ganaban en número. Odiaba admitirlo, pero sin sus poderes él simplemente no tenía oportunidad contra ellos.

A su lado, Tabitha se quejó un poco. Ella aún se sostenía fuertemente el brazo, que no había parado de sangrar desde que la había visto ser arrojada dentro de la camioneta un tiempo después que él mismo. Esos malditos le habían disparado, pero afortunadamente la bala entró y salió, así que él había vendado su brazo con un trozo de su propia pijama lo mejor que pudo, y aunque la hemorragia había mitigado mucho, la sangre aún brotaba de la herida.

"¿Estas bien?", la llamó, tratando de que su voz sonara lo más suavemente posible, pero segundos después sintió un poderoso puño estrellarse contra su mejilla, dejándosela totalmente entumida.

"Sin hablar fenómenos", escuchó al que parecía ser el líder de esa fracción de hombres, que estaba sentado justo frente a él. Debió esperarlo, los enmascarados se habían ensañado con ellos; los golpeaban a la más mínima oportunidad –sobre todo a él-, les habían prohibido hablar y apenas le habían permitido vendarle el brazo a su amiga.

Lentamente, Scott se enderezó en su lugar, sintiendo la sangre caliente escurrir de su nariz por segunda vez en esa noche. Su ojo no estaba en mejor estado, lo sentía muy hinchado y caliente, y aunque no había espejos allí, él sabía que estaba completamente morado, resultado del primer ataque a su habitación.

Frustrado. Así se sentía justo ahora.

"_¿Qué haría Logan?"_, se preguntó Scott, como hacía siempre que lidiaba con un oponente muy fuerte y sus habilidades parecían no alcanzarle. Sí, en esos momentos de desesperación, habiendo agotado sus posibilidades y su paciencia, él pensaba en Logan antes incluso que en el Profesor o en Ororo. Porque en circunstancias extremas se requerían medidas extremas –"_como ahora_"-, y todos sabían que Wolverine era experto en tomar decisiones drásticas. Era como su trabajo o algo así. Entonces, qué haría Logan…

"_Bueno, para empezar, él no se hubiera dejado atrapar por un montón de cobardes que entran a un Instituto lleno de adolescentes, de noche y armados hasta los dientes, y que además no son capaces de dar la cara…sí, él no se hubiera dejado atrapar…pero eso no me ayuda…¡rayos!". _La desesperación y el enojo comenzaban a hacer estragos con él. Esos malditos le habían hecho algo a Jean y al Profesor, habían golpeado y disparado a Tabitha –que era su amiga y miembro de los X-men y, al ser él su líder, ella era también su responsabilidad- , además claro, de haberlo golpeado a él hasta el cansancio, los habían secuestrado y seguramente a algunos de los otros chicos también…todo era muy molesto.

Pero por ahora, parecía que lo único que podían hacer era esperar que los demás estuvieran libres y que fueran a rescatarlos, como ya había pasado antes. Por ahora, Tabitha y él estaban por su cuenta y tendrían que sobrevivir hasta que sus amigos lograran dar con ellos –a donde sea que los estaban llevando esos hombres- y acabar con toda esta basura.

Confiando en que todo saldría bien al final, Scott cerró los ojos y trató de descansar un poco.

x. x. x. x. x. x. X. x. x. x. x. x. x.

De no haberse acercado a verificar, Kitty habría estado segura de que esa casa ya la había visto antes. Pero afortunadamente no era así, _"Esta es más pequeña, estoy segura"_, se dijo mientras se recargaba en uno de los muros externos. Había estado caminando por lo que parecían horas -pero seguramente era una a lo mucho-, andando por entre las construcciones para evitar cualquier encuentro inoportuno con alguna de las patrullas que pasaban por las calles principales. Parecía bastante extraño que hubiera tanta actividad policiaca a esas horas de la madrugada, pero como ella no acostumbraba estar despierta a esas horas –ni caminar en pijama y descalza por la ciudad- no estaba segura de que no fuera así a diario, aunque creía que no.

Kitty observó sus pies. Estaban llenos de tierra y una que otra herida apenas cicatrizada, y claro, tenían algo de cansancio y frío –Kitty agradecía que fuera verano y que la noche fuera suficientemente calurosa, porque no creía haber podido despertar sin una neumonía de entre los matorrales cercanos a la mansión si hubiera sido invierno- pero, en su opinión, sus pies estaban bastante bien; la habían sacado sin problemas de los territorios del Instituto. ¡Incluso habían sido lo suficientemente silenciosos como para que nadie la detectara mientras pasaba a solo metros de los bomberos y las patrullas! Así que, en resumen, sus pies eran geniales. _"Los amo chicos, recuérdenme comprarles zapatos nuevos", _pensó Kitty_. _

Alzando la vista, recordó que no sabía bien en dónde estaba, ni hacía dónde iba. Todo lo que le había interesado era no ser capturada por la policía, y no se había detenido hasta que el cansancio la había alcanzado. Pero ahora que se paraba a pensar, no tenía un plan. No sabía en dónde estaban los demás chicos –ni siquiera sabía si habían logrado escapar, pero prefería pensar que así era-, ni a dónde acudir a pedir ayuda. Se sentía totalmente perdida.

Dejándose caer sentada en el sucio suelo del callejón, Kitty llevó sus rodillas hacía ella y las abrazó. Podría ponerse a llorar allí mismo mientras su mente se llenaba de recuerdos de su terrible noche; figuras enmascaradas, disparos, gritos, y un pequeño niño _dormido_ en una biblioteca… _"¡No!, no debo pensar en eso, no ahora… ¡tengo que encontrar a mis amigos!". _Kitty sabía quesi se entregaba ahora a la tristeza, no podría levantarse de ese lugar, así que trató de despejar su mente –extrañamente no le resultó tan difícil; y ella sospechaba que la negación tenía que ver con ello, pero no le dio importancia- para poder pensar lo que haría ahora y, mientras el desfile de imágenes se perdía en la profundidad de su cerebro, aguardando para salir de nuevo cuando ella se sintiera con suficiente fuerza, o perdiera la poca que le quedaba para mantenerlas alejadas, a su mente llegó un nombre, como un pequeño, resplandeciente rayo de esperanza.

"_¡Lance!"_

Claro, seguramente él podría ayudarla ¿cómo no lo había pensado? No lo había visto en casi una semana –desde que había ido a salvarla en la pelea con Apocalipsis y de vuelta al Instituto donde ella misma le había vendado el brazo y su torso medio, que estaba bastante magullado, aunque afortunadamente sin fracturas- pero habían hablado por teléfono un par de veces, y ella había prometido ir a visitarlo en cuanto las cosas volvieran a la normalidad en la ajetreada mansión, donde ella había hecho de asistente personal de varios de los X-Men heridos. Ella había pensado que, ese mismo día, podría ir a verlo.

"_Bueno, aún no es de día y llegaré en pijama y sin avisar, pero no creo que eso le moleste…", _Kitty pensó, sintiendo la repentina urgencia de abrazarlo y que él la abrazara.

Se levantó de su lugar en el suelo y salió del callejón para ubicarse mejor. Estaba casi segura de que si seguía caminando derecho y luego a la izquierda, debería llegar sin problemas en quizás media hora, o eso esperaba. También esperaba no toparse con ningún vago borracho a mitad de camino, no estaba de humor para un chistecito más del destino.

Sintiendo que las cosas parecían mejorar un poco, Kitty se puso en marcha hacía la residencia de La Hermandad.

x. x. x. x. x. x. X. x. x. x. x. x. x.

"Por lo menos podrían decirnos para quien trabajan, no creo que todo esto sea para pedir rescate" - Charles Xavier trataba de sacarle información a alguno de los hombres pero por más que intentaba, ninguno parecía dispuesto a revelar más información de la necesaria y tanto su telepatía como la de Jean –junto con su telekinesia- habían sido bloqueadas por los dispositivos en sus muñecas.

"No necesitas saber nada, solo cállate y permanece sentado", dijo altaneramente el robusto hombre a su lado, provocando las risas de los demás uniformados.

"¡Cállense, deberían tener más respeto con el Profesor!"- dijo Jean, a quien habían sentado directamente frente a Xavier, pero solo logró que otra carcajada general sonara en toda la camioneta. El hombre junto a Xavier la observó largamente; esa chica parecía creer que tenía alguna autoridad o algo así, se portaba demasiado retadora para alguien que estaba en su posición, pero eso quizás se debía a que la habían noqueado y no había presenciado el espectáculo que tuvo lugar en el Instituto horas antes o no estaría tan confiada de hablarles así. _"Se supone que esta es una mutante poderosa, pero, no fue difícil atraparla; de hecho fue la primera en caer"_, pensó el uniformado, pero no dijo nada mientras ella forcejeaba para liberarse - "¡Suéltennos! ¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿Qué han hecho con nuestros poderes?..."

"Ya cállate"- dijo el hombre -"No vas a lograr nada gritando, y al lugar al que vas, más vale que cooperes o no te irá nada bien roja".

"Y ¿Cuál es ese lugar exactamente?"- habló la profunda, calmada voz del Profesor, esperando poder obtener por fin algo de información. Xavier estaba, en secreto, bastante sorprendido de poder mantener su tono de voz a un nivel suave a pesar de que el miedo lo invadía como nunca antes; no precisamente por él, si no por lo que pudiera estar pasando con sus estudiantes, los cuales eran su absoluta responsabilidad, y su familia. Y, en lo profundo de su mente, él comenzaba a sospechar que había llegado el día en que su temor más grande, su _pesadilla_, se hiciera realidad.

"Ya lo sabrán" –contestó el mismo hombre, con su terrible y ronca voz. – "Lo sabrán cuando lleguemos allá".

"¡Se equivocan, nuestros amigos vendrán por nosotros y ustedes estarán en graves problemas!"- Jean siempre era persistente, y quizás algo ingenua; este no era precisamente el momento para amenazar a nadie. Mientras observaba la escena, Xavier cruzó sus manos a la altura de su boca, como solía hacer cuando consideraba alguna situación.

"¿Cuáles amigos?, ¿a los que disparamos?" – Otra carcajada se escuchó y Jean se quedó muda por la afirmación de lo que tanto se temía. De pronto ya no se sentía tan valiente. De pronto, la fuerza con la que estaba tratando de zafarse de su agarre se esfumó de ella. _"No puede ser…"_

El miedo en Xavier se incrementó y esta vez tuvo que esforzarse más en no revelarlo con su lenguaje corporal.

Atrás, en la mansión, había oído disparos mientras los sacaban a él y a una desmayada Jean por la puerta delantera, ya con los grilletes puestos e incapaces de hacer nada por los demás.

¡Disparos!. ¡Contra adolescentes! Esto era imperdonable.

Era obvio que, quien sea que había atacado su Instituto, sabía que ellos estaban apenas recuperándose de la pelea contra Apocalipsis y que eran más vulnerables que nunca. Xavier recordó que, aun cuando casi todos estaban ya en buen estado y podían realizar la mayoría de sus actividades diarias sin problemas, había algunos que tenían secuelas de la batalla; como Ororo, a quien aún le costaba enfocar su visión por periodos prolongados, o Jean, que se agotaba bastante rápido debido al gran esfuerzo psíquico que había hecho al pelear valientemente contra él –poseído por Apocalipsis, claro- y dormía gran parte del día. Incluso él mismo aún se sentía bastante agotado y con frecuentes dolores de cabeza, como el que le estaba dando justo ahora.

Recargando el codo en el brazo de su silla de ruedas, el Profesor se tocó la sien, dando pequeños círculos con sus dedos para tratar de disipar el dolor.

Él esperaba que al menos algunos de sus estudiantes hubieran podido escapar a salvo. Que fueran inteligentes y se escondieran hasta que todo se calmara. Esperaba que ellos no intentaran pelear de manera individual, de manera impulsiva.

Pero, lo que más esperaba, era que Logan pudiera encontrarlos a todos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde –si es que no lo habían atrapado a él también-, después de todo, él era un profesor del Instituto, y estaba seguro de que no abandonaría a sus estudiantes ni a sus amigos, así que podía contar con que él trataría de rescatarlos.

Esperando que las cosas mejoraran, Xavier sonrió suavemente a Jean.

x. x. x. x. x. x. X. x. x. x. x. x. x.

"_No es cierto…"_, Kitty había caminado más de lo esperado para llegar a la casa de La Hermandad, pero finalmente había llegado, junto con los primeros destellos de la luz del sol. Aunque la visión que tenía frente a ella justo ahora, no era lo que esperaba ver.

Frente a ella, las ruinas de lo que antes era una enorme casa de bonitos acabados, descansaban lúgubres y silenciosas al final del camino de cemento. Estaban rodeadas por cordones de policía, pero no se veían patrullas ni guardias por ningún lado. Casi parecía que llevaba años abandonada, y a nadie le importaba.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿También los atacaron a ellos? ¿Los atraparon?... ¿Alguien había muerto aquí también? Las preguntas llegaban a su mente inevitables como la luz del día, pero Kitty trató de ignorarlas mientras comenzaba a correr hacía la casa. Mientras se acercaba, se percató de que la puerta había sido tumbada, al igual que una gran parte del techo.

"¿Lance?, ¿Hay alguien aquí? ¿Hola?", dijo Kitty desde el marco de la puerta, temerosa de entrar y encontrar una escena como la de la biblioteca del Instituto; ella no lo soportaría. Desde allí podía ver gran parte del lugar; había vidrios rotos en el suelo, muebles volcados, como si hubiera habido una tremenda persecución, sillas rotas y pedazos de pared en el suelo. Todo eso le daba un aire aún más tétrico a la vieja casona, y Kitty sintió que sus piernas le flaqueaban, pero tomando todo el valor que pudo encontrar dentro de ella, entró al vestíbulo.

Estaba a solo unos pasos de las escaleras cuando escuchó un movimiento en el piso de arriba y su corazón dio un vuelco. Casi sin pensar en lo que hacía, subió corriendo lo más rápido que su cansado cuerpo le permitió. Quizás alguien de La Hermandad hubiera logrado escapar, y ella lo encontraría y ambos podrían ayudarse, como se habían ayudado en la batalla contra Apocalipsis, ¿no? Quizás era Lance, o Wanda. Ambos habían demostrado ser bastante fuertes y quizás habían tenido más suerte que los X-men.

Ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Lance estuviera allí para poder correr hacía él y abrazarlo fuertemente, y entonces él la abrazaría de vuelta y ella podría llorar todo lo que no había podido llorar, y le contaría todo lo que había pasado y él le contaría a ella. Kitty se sentiría un poco mejor si él simplemente estaba allí, si viera su familiar, cálido rostro sonreírle. Se sentía tan frágil justo ahora.

"_Por favor, por favor, que este vivo, eso sería genial, por favor…que este allí",_ pensaba Kitty, pero al entrar al cuarto del que los ruidos provenían se quedó petrificada. Los suaves rayos del sol entraban por el hueco en el techo e iluminaban toda la habitación. Y a la persona que estaba de espaldas a ella, ajena a su presencia.

"¿Sapo?"

* * *

Hasta aquí por ahora. ¿Esperaban que fuera sapo a quien se encontraría Kitty?

Desde aquí espero que el fic vaya más rápido. ¡Ya vamos en el cuarto capi y aún no aparece Logan, el segundo personaje principal!, pero espero que aparezca muy pronto jaja.

Me gustaría que me hicieran saber si les esta gustando, si es entendible mi manera de narrar o si tienen alguna pregunta o comentario no duden en hacérmelo saber.

**DEJAR REVIEW NO CUESTA Y NO TIENES QUE ESTAR REGISTRADO PARA HACERLO! XD**


	5. Extraña compañia y malas noticias

X Men Evolution y todo lo referente al universo marvel no me pertenece. No hago este fic con fines de lucro.

**Holocausto M**

x. x. x. x. x. x. X. x. x. x. x. x. x.

"**¿Cómo era el paisaje que viste  
Cuando fuiste empujado a un abismo de desesperación?"**

**(Ayumi Hamasaki – Moments)**

x. x. x. x. x. x. X. x. x. x. x. x. x.

**Capitulo V. Extraña compañía y malas noticias**

Si había algo que le gustara más que ir en motocicleta a toda velocidad por una autopista solitaria, Logan no sabía qué era. Sobre todo después de tan "entretenida" noche con la preciosa mesera rubia de uno de sus bares preferidos. Él no la había visto antes –estaba seguro que recordaría a una mujer así- aunque llevaba ya casi un año sin ir, así que probablemente no era raro que hubiera nuevo personal.

-_Y vaya que dan un buen servicio_- pensó divertido. Esa mujer definitivamente había sabido llamar su atención. _-¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Marla…o, Marie? ¿Marlene? ¡Demonios! tendré que preguntarle a alguna de sus compañeras– _Ella le había escrito su número en una pequeña hoja de papel que había metido en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón esta mañana, pero no había puesto su nombre, así que a Logan no le quedaba más remedio que sacrificarse y darse una vuelta por el bar esta noche también.

Además se lo merecía; después de todo, el mundo seguía girando tal como siempre había hecho gracias a que los X-men habían intervenido a tiempo, y salvar el mundo era agotador; requería de pequeñas recompensas de vez en cuando. Así que no se sentía mal por tomarse un descanso a su estilo, con cerveza, cigarrillos, partidos de billar y, si había suerte, alguna aventura nocturna ocasional, todo lo que no podía hacer en casa.

No es que se quejara; le gustaba estar en el Instituto, pero a veces también necesitaba un poco de libertad para ciertas cosas, sin escandalosos adolescentes corriendo por todos lados, metiéndose en problemas cada dos pasos y con las hormonas más alborotadas que cabello electrizado. Sin pedidos del Profesor, sin regaños de Ororo, sin platicas filosóficas de Hank, y sin tener que hacerla de niñera…

-_¿Cómo estarán los chicos?_ – pensó de pronto, casi sin querer, pero la pregunta se escurrió por las esquinas de su mente al responderse que estarían bien, _como siempre._ Logan se permitió dejar el recuerdo del Instituto a un lado por ahora para enfocarse en una verdadera preocupación; había mucho camino que recorrer hoy, iría a cazar algo en el bosque al que se dirigía, recorrería tanta carretera como le fuera posible y por la noche tenía que volver a cierto bar, pero antes, debía cargar gasolina.

x. x. x. x. x. x. X. x. x. x. x. x. x.

_-Esto es tan…irreal. Como si fuera solo un sueño_ – pensó agriamente Kitty mientras abría otro cajón. Ella nunca hubiera pensado que algún día se encontraría en una situación así.

Sapo estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, viéndola atentamente. Seguramente no le gustaba que entrara a la habitación de Wanda y esculcara sus cosas, pero no tenía muchas opciones para buscar ropa en una casa habitada -casi por completo- por chicos con un dudoso concepto de higiene. Y ella definitivamente no tocaría nada que pudiera pertenecer a Mystique; quien sabe, podría ser que un zapato fuera una granada o algo así. Con esa mujer nunca se sabía.

Kitty abrió el último cajón del buró y encontró unos cuantos jeans oscuros y rotos que Wanda guardaba. No eran muy de su estilo pero no podía ponerse exigente; con que pudiera salir a la calle con ellos se daba por bien servida. Ahora necesitaba una playera y de ser posible unos zapatos que cobijaran sus doloridos pies. Fue al armario para sacar la primera playera que vio – una azul metálico sin mangas- pero los únicos zapatos que encontró allí fueron unas botas negras de estilo rudo, lo cual, pensó ella, eran mejor que nada, literalmente hablando.

Tomó las botas y se dirigió al baño.

-"Si no te importa me daré un baño"– le dijo a Sapo, luego agregó un poco molesta – "¿O piensas seguirme allí también?".

Él la observó un momento con ceño fruncido antes de contestar.

-"¡Bien, pero estaré justo afuera y sabré si robas algo!" – luego salió y cerró la puerta bruscamente detrás de él.

Kitty suspiró. Ese chico era realmente grosero, pero era el único miembro de La Hermandad que quedaba ahora en ese lugar, y ella creía que deberían permanecer unidos, después de todo, estaban en la misma situación.

Mientras se quitaba su pijama, recordó que más temprano, cuando lo había encontrado en una de las habitaciones, él había saltado asustado detrás de uno de los muebles en el suelo, y ella se había sentido culpable por ello –no mucho, solo un poquito- y cuando le preguntó lo que había pasado, él le contó algo muy parecido a lo que le había pasado a ella: por la noche un grupo de uniformados había entrado, hubo una batalla, secuestraron a todos los que pudieron de la casa y se fueron dejando tras de sí un rastro de escombros y casquillos de balas.

-"¿A quiénes se llevaron?" – preguntó ella.

-"A Mole y Mystique" – respondió él.

-"¿Dónde están Lance, Pietro y Wanda?"

-"No hemos sabido de Pietro ni de Wanda desde la batalla contra el loco de Apocalipsis, probablemente estén con su padre." –dijo él algo decaído. Luego, como si quisiera molestarla agregó – "Y tengo un chisme más interesante sobre tu _novio_; ayer por la mañana llegó ese hombre, el del parche que parece militar. Quería hablar con Lance y tampoco supimos de él después".

_¿Parche? ¿Militar?..._

-"¿Nick Furia? Pero, ¿que estará haciendo, y, qué tiene que ver con Lance?" – pensó Kitty en voz alta. Le parecía raro que justo antes de ese altercado llegara Furia y se llevara al líder de La Hermandad.

-"Te digo que no lo sé" – respondió Sapo malhumorado. Kitty lo observó caminar hacia la ventana un poco más encorvado de lo normal. Parecía estar muy cansado y, ahora que lo veía bien, estaba cubierto de tierra y su ropa estaba rasgada en algunas partes –bueno, más rasgada de lo normal- y cojeaba un poco.

Kitty sintió algo dentro de ella, pero decidió que era curiosidad.

-"Y tú, ¿cómo escapaste?" – preguntó finalmente.

Sapo se quedó callado un momento y volteó hacía el enorme hoyo en el techo.

-"Mole me lanzó fuera de la casa antes de que me dispararan" – dijo, y Kitty pensó haber escuchado una nota triste en su voz. Luego esa nota se había ido tan rápido como apareció.

-"¿Qué te pasó a ti?" – le preguntó Sapo, de nuevo con su tono habitual.

Kitty trató de contarle su larga, larga noche lo más resumido que pudo y omitiendo unos cuantos _hechos_, para evitar ponerse a llorar. Ella no tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas de recordar todo; solo quería dormir y que todo estuviera bien cuando despertara.

Era extraño; había pensado que cuando encontrara a alguien familiar – y no hostil, claro- lo o la abrazaría fuera quien fuera, y le contaría todo deshecha en lágrimas y se derrumbaría mientras era consolada, y ella tendría una enorme urgencia de sacar todos sus miedos y su dolor para discutirlos con esa persona, pero, no pasó así. Kitty no había podido contarle todo a Sapo, ni se había derrumbado. Ella había tenido unas inexplicables ganas de abrazarlo, pero no lo hizo; ni siquiera había llorado al verlo o al contarle lo que había pasado, y ahora se preguntaba por qué.

Quizás era que Sapo no era de su total agrado, o de mucha confianza. O quizás ella era un poquito más fuerte de lo que creía. Quién sabe.

Ellos habían hecho suposiciones sobre quien podría haber hecho algo así, pero por más vueltas y vueltas que le dieron al asunto, no llegaron a ninguna conclusión además de que no era seguro quedarse allí: la policía podría regresar en cualquier momento y ambos estaban muy cansados como para tener que hacer frente a otro tipo de uniformados que si bien no eran tan terriblemente hostiles, traerían más problemas que ayuda. Porque ellos eran mutantes después de todo, y por experiencia, nunca los habían tratado como "inocentes hasta probar lo contrario", no, ellos siempre eran los culpables, hubiera pruebas de ello o no, y Sapo y Kitty podrían no llevarse especialmente bien, pero coincidían en eso.

Entonces, si iban a irse, Kitty pensó que necesitaría un baño y otra ropa, y solo se le ocurrió tomar prestado algo de Wanda, a pesar de las quejas de Sapo -que parecía no querer que ni el viento pasara por el cuarto de su amada Bruja Escarlata y se interpuso entre ella y la entrada- pero simplemente no podía detenerla, así que lo atravesó a él y luego a la puerta misma para encontrarse con un cuarto más bien limpio y sin rastros de que hubiera habido una pelea allí.

Kitty salió del baño sintiéndose mucho más limpia -a pesar de que no había shampoo y había tenido que lavar su cabello con jabón- y un poco más despejada. También había tenido tiempo de inspeccionar sus heridas y encontrar las que no había visto para lavarlas lo mejor que pudo, pero además de un algo profundo corte en su muslo y un notorio moretón en su sien, estaba bastante bien, algo cubierta de heridas y moretones aquí y allá, pero bien.

Con cuidado de no lastimar sus heridas –algo complicado- se puso la ropa de Wanda y se vio al espejo. Ella se veía como cuando era una de las Sirenas de Bayville y casi sonrió al recordar esos tiempos.

"_¿Cómo estará Amara?"_ –se preguntó tristemente, esperando que le estuviera yendo mejor que a las demás "Sirenas". Y se preguntó también donde estarían las chicas ahora, ¿Estarían bien? ¿Estarían… vivas?

Sacudiendo su cabeza para tratar de alejar los malos pensamientos, Kitty salió rápidamente del baño y hacía el pasillo donde encontró a Sapo sentado en el suelo. Él la observó un momento algo sorprendido por su atuendo.

-"Vaya, pensé que te verías mal, pero solo te ves extraña" – dijo él con algo de sorna en su voz. Ella lo miró molesta.

-"No tengo tiempo para tus _valiosas_ opiniones sobre ropa; tenemos que irnos de aquí, ¿Recuerdas?"

Sapo la miró algo confundido. -"¿Tenemos?"- dijo dubitativo.

-"¡Sí! ¿O piensas quedarte aquí a ver fijamente el cuarto de Wanda hasta que vuelva la policía o los hombres uniformados a dispararte de nuevo?"

Él miró hacía el cuarto detrás de ella y pareció considerar algo. Él realmente no podía quedarse allí, sería casi como suicidio –o algo así- y era muy joven y bello para morir ahora, además, no tenía a donde ir y acompañarla parecía la mejor opción, si no es que la única; seguramente ella trataría de buscar a sus queridos x-men, y si lo lograba encontraría también a Mole y Mystique. No era que se preocupara mucho por la mutante azul, pero Mole era su amigo ¿no?, después de todo, lo había salvado de morir, y en su mente, muy en el fondo, Sapo sentía que le debía algo.

Además, la urgencia de ver a Wanda y asegurarse de que estuviera bien era más fuerte que el querer aferrarse a un cuarto vacío al que quizás ella nunca volvería.

Él se paró finalmente de mala gana.

-"Bien, iré contigo, pero no creas que soy como tus amiguitos; si te pasa algo no te ayudaré. Yo solo cuido de mi mismo ¿entiendes?"- dijo señalándose con un pulgar.

Kitty rodó los ojos y pasó a su lado como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que dijo.

-"Si, como digas, solo apúrate a empacar tus cosas para que podamos irnos de aquí".

x. x. x. x. x. x. X. x. x. x. x. x. x.

… _madrugada sucedieron varios incidentes en el país que parecen estar encadenados. _

_Un inexplicable incendio envolvió los tres primeros pisos del __Empire State en Nueva York__. Afortunadamente los bomberos llegaron a tiempo y hasta el momento no se han reportado heridos. _

_Sin embargo como podemos ver, en la banqueta apareció grabado este mensaje: _

"_¡La Casa Blanca sigue!"_

_Así mismo, aproximadamente a la misma hora, un grupo de lo que se presume eran mutantes atacó las instalaciones del __JP Morgan Chase_, _el banco más grande de Estados Unidos…_

Mientras la reportera hablaba en la pantalla de la televisión aparecían grabaciones de cámaras de seguridad que habían captado como unos cinco o seis tipos atacaban con lo que bien podrían ser poderes mutantes al banco.

…_Cuatro guardias de seguridad resultaron gravemente heridos y han sido trasladados al hospital. _

_Finalmente otro altercado tuvo lugar en __Bayville, Nueva York__: con el __Instituto Xavier para Jóvenes Superdotados __explotando a altas horas de la madrugada. _

_Como vemos ha quedado reducido a escombros….. _

…_todos los habitantes del Instituto han sido dados por desaparecidos…._

_Este desafortunado evento en el que hasta ahora es el lugar de concentración de mutantes más conocido, tiene a las autoridades preocupadas y consternadas respecto a la llamada "amenaza mutante". _

_Los mantendremos informados…_

Mientras pasaban imágenes del Instituto totalmente destruido, Logan sintió un Dejavu.

La angustia lo invadía rápidamente mientras un sin fin de preguntas corrían por su mente. ¿Cómo era posible que esto pasara apenas una semana después de haber peleado con Apocalipsis? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Los habían atacado de nuevo? ¿Quién? ¿Los chicos estarían bien?...

_-¡Tengo que regresar!_ – se dijo antes de pagar la gasolina al vendedor y encaminarse de nuevo hacia su moto estacionada afuera de la tienda. Cuando la alcanzó, recordó algo.

Logan metió su mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sacó de él un pequeño, cuadrado papel con un número escrito. Él lo miró un momento y luego lo rompió dejando que los pedacitos volaran libres en el aire; ya no tendría tiempo para regresar el bar esta noche.

El poderoso rugir de una motocicleta comenzó a alejarse por la carretera.

* * *

Hola, disculpen la tardanza estoy en exámenes y es algo difícil escribir.

En este capítulo por fin apareció Logan. La verdad me gusta más el Wolverine de los comics, fumador, bebedor y algo sanguinario XD así que lo manejaré más en ese estilo.

El gobierno va a tomar medidas contra los mutantes; si creían que lo peor había pasado se equivocan, los horrores están a punto de comenzar.

Como siempre me encantaría saber sus opiniones! Y mil gracias a ustedes que han dejado reviews! Créanme que son de gran ayuda!


	6. Un lugar bajo la tierra

X Men Evolution y todo lo referente al universo Marvel no me pertenece. No hago este fic con fines de lucro.

**Holocausto M**

x. x. x. x. x. x. X. x. x. x. x. x. x.

¿Podrías echarle una mano?  
porque la gente no entiende que ella vive sola  
en el país de las maravillas  
Cayó en un agujero a otra ciudad  
viviendo bajo tierra, buscando ese sonido.

(Wolfmother - Fell Down a Hole)

x. x. x. x. x. x. X. x. x. x. x. x. x.

**Capítulo VI. Un lugar bajo la tierra **

Kitty realmente, _realmente_ estaba preocupada. No sabía dónde estaban, pero estaba segura que era muy lejos del Instituto porque las casas parecían estar cada vez más alejadas entre si y había muchos terrenos baldíos en esos rumbos. Y, recapitulando, tenía hambre, estaba cansada y la noche ya comenzaba a intuirse en el cielo aún anaranjado. ¿Qué harían ahora, a dónde ir? ¿Dónde dormirían esta noche? ¿Y las siguientes?

¿Qué iba a pasar de ahora en adelante?

Ellos habían estado caminando por quizás dos horas desde que dejaron la residencia de la Hermandad -o lo que quedaba de ella-. Extrañamente no habían tenido que salir de allí hasta que el sol estaba ya muy alto –Kitty habría querido tener a la mano un reloj para saber el tiempo exacto- y una patrulla se había estacionado frente a la casa. Sin embargo, los dos policías no salieron del auto ni hicieron un intento por acercarse.

Aun así, no iban a quedarse y correr el riesgo de que más patrullas llegaran, así que habían salido atravesando la pared trasera de la casa. Bueno, Kitty la había atravesado y Sapo había sido arrastrado a través de ella porque parecía no terminar de convencerse de dejar atrás el cuarto de Wanda.

Kitty sospechaba que estaba un poquito loco, pero prefería no pensar en ello. Después de todo, a nadie le gusta viajar con un loco, ¿verdad? No.

Ella observó a Sapo, que caminaba a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos y su espalda encorvada de la que colgaba un pequeño bolso de viaje con sus escasas pertenencias, algo de comida y un cambio de ropa para ella –extraído por ella misma del cuarto de Wanda- Ahora que lo veía bien, Sapo era bastante más pálido de lo que recordaba y sumamente delgado también. Sus ojos tenían unas enormes ojeras y su cabello le recordaba a una escoba sucia. "_Iugg"_.

De pronto, él notó que lo veía.

-"¿Se te perdió algo?" – dijo, de mala gana. Él siempre había sido tan desagradable.

Kitty frunció el ceño.

-"Nada, solo me preguntaba a dónde deberíamos dirigirnos" – contestó sin hacer mucho caso de la rudeza del otro mutante; parecía que simplemente no podían llevarse bien, habían discutido casi todo el tiempo desde que se habían encontrado en ese cuarto desordenado y sin techo en la mañana. Además, era verdad, no sabía a donde estaban yendo, solo habían tratado de alejarse de la casa de la Hermandad sin acercarse tampoco al Instituto de Xavier –el deshecho, en ruinas, lleno de patrullas Instituto de Xavier- pasando lo más desapercibidos que pudieran en la calle. Aunque, realmente no se habían topado con muchas personas; las calles estaban casi vacías y no se escuchaba el típico ruido diurno de Bayville.

-"Creí que sabías a dónde ibas, yo solo te estoy siguiendo"- dijo Sapo, sacándola de sus cavilaciones. Su tono era una mezcla de desconcierto y enojo a la vez.

¿Él la estaba siguiendo? Kitty podría decirle que ella lo estaba siguiendo a él, pero no era así. Realmente solo había estado caminando y caminando, demasiado ocupada con sus propios pensamientos como para importarle lo que pasaba a su alrrededor –exceptuando las ocasionales discusiones con Sapo- . Era como si solo quisiera caminar y caminar para alejarse de todos los problemas, de todo lo que había pasado. De ese nombre _fantasmal_ que giraba y giraba en su cabeza y le recordaba que no había llegado a tiempo. "_Él era tan pequeño, tan pequeño…y no pude salvarlo…_". Kitty parpadeo fuertemente un par de veces. Se sentía tan desorientada.

-"Umm…bueno, realmente no tengo un plan" – dijo calladamente, más para sí que para él.

Hubo un momento de silencio y de pronto, como si le hubiera tomado tiempo entender las palabras de Kitty, Sapo exclamó:

-"¡¿Qué?!" – parecía como si hubiera recibido la noticia más desconcertante de su vida – "¡¿Hemos estado caminando sin rumbo todo este tiempo?!"

- "¡Oye, tú tampoco tienes un plan, y quedarnos en la residencia no era una opción!" – dijo Kitty levantando la voz, él simplemente era irritante.

- "Genial, me toco perderme con la chica más torpe de los "hombres x"" –dijo él en tono burlón – "habría sido más útil perderme con el _inútil_ del chico azul, al menos nos habría teletransportado en vez de caminar".

Al escuchar la mención a su amigo, Kitty sintió una punzada en el pecho que pareció subir por su garganta y salir por su boca al responder:

-"¡Su nombre es Kurt, y no es inútil, _inútil_!" – ella nunca había sido tan ruda con nadie antes, ni siquiera con esas dos chicas que la habían encerrado en un casillero su primer día de clases en la secundaria, pero habían pasado tantas cosas y se sentía tan molesta, tan cansada y perdida que no estaba de humor para aguantar reclamos de nadie.

Ambos se veían fijamente ahora y la tensión entre ellos se sentía como electricidad a punto de hacer explotar algo, cuando una voz los hizo voltear.

-"Ahh; miren que lindos novios" – un chico alto y fornido con pinta de matón se acercaba a ellos. En la mano tenía un tubo de metal y detrás de él cuatro chicos más caminaban riéndose. –"No quiero importunarlos, pero vamos a tomar todo su dinero, espero que no les moleste".

x. x. x. x. x. x. X. x. x. x. x. x. x.

-"Suéltennos ¿Qué es lo que quieren?" – Scott forcejeaba con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas mientras los bajaban a él y a Tabitha de la camioneta a lo que parecía ser un estacionamiento subterráneo.

Uno de los hombres lo golpeó fuertemente en el estómago para que se callara, y Scott sintió que sus fuerzas se esfumaban en cámara lenta mientras caía de rodillas al suelo.

Frente a él, Tabitha intentaba liberarse en vano del agarre de los uniformados; aún sostenía fuertemente su propio brazo, que, aunque ya no sangraba, aún dolía horriblemente.

Ellos la jalaron por el cabello hasta hacer que se arrodillara al igual que Scott, para ponerles más fácilmente una venda negra en los ojos.

De pronto, en el tiempo que duró un segundo, en el momento justo antes de que la tela cayera sobre su rostro, sus ojos y los de Tabitha se encontraron. En los de ella había tristeza y desesperación. En los de él había enojo y frustración, y una disculpa silenciosa; la de un líder, la de un amigo que no puede ayudar a sus seres queridos.

En ambas miradas había miedo, profundo y amargo miedo.

Entonces les vendaron los ojos, y todo fue oscuridad.

x. x. x. x. x. x. X. x. x. x. x. x. x.

"_Mi día de suerte",_ pensó sarcástica Kitty al ver a los cinco brabucones comenzar a rodearlos. Quizás lo más sabio era no pelear con ellos; los superaban en número, y Sapo y ella no habían peleado lado a lado nunca, por lo que sería difícil que se coordinaran lo suficientemente bien para vencer siendo minoría. Pero, aun así, ella pelearía si era necesario; siempre había detestado las injusticias y a las personas que las cometían, y no había entrenado con los hombres x para salir huyendo de los problemas, así que se puso en guardia.

A su lado, Sapo se tensó.

-"Oigan, chicos, no queremos problemas" – dijo con miedo, levantando las palmas hacia ellos.

-"Que lastima, ya los tienen" – respondió uno de los asaltantes antes de tratar de tomar a Kitty del brazo, pero ella fue lo suficientemente rápida como para apartarse y soltarle un puñetazo en la mano estirada hacía ella –_gracias clases de defensa personal de Logan_-. Desafortunadamente, eso no pareció hacerle ningún daño; al contrario, solo logró que él se riera; una risa seca y oscura.

-"¿Crees que puedes enfrentarnos?" – dijo él, viéndola de arriba a abajo. Kitty sintió un escalofrió bajo su penetrante mirada, era asqueroso. – "Me voy a divertir un rato contigo linda".

Entonces, él chico se abalanzó hacía ella, y, por instinto, Kitty entró en fase, dándole un rodillazo en el estómago antes de atravesarlo y dejar que cayera al suelo. Los otros pandilleros retrocedieron unos pasos.

-"En tus sueños" – dijo ella, subiendo sus puños a la altura de su rostro en actitud defensiva y lista para pelear. Sin embargo, Sapo no compartía su intención, y pareció ver una oportunidad para escapar en ese momento de desconcierto general, pues gritó "¡Corre!".

Lo siguiente que ella vio fue a Sapo saltar alto y aterrizar un par de metros lejos de ellos antes de echar a correr y dejarla atrás.

"_Ahí va el chico más valiente del mundo_", pensó Kitty, antes de correr detrás de él.

Y, solo un segundo después, escuchó gritar a su espalda.

-"¡Son mutantes, esos malditos son mutantes!"

-"¿Qué hacen idiotas? ¡Atrapémoslos, somos más!"

-"¡Vamos por esos fenómenos!"

Kitty corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta ponerse a la altura de Sapo, que brincaba-corría como alma que lleva el diablo.

-"Si, gracias por abandonarme" – le dijo mientras corrían, visiblemente molesta. No es como si esperara que Sapo diera su vida por ella, pero al menos esperaba un poco de compañerismo de su parte, después de todo, estaban juntos en eso, ¿no?

-"Oye yo no soy tu niñera, te dije que solo cuido de mí mismo" – respondió él con su desentonada voz. Ella quiso golpearlo en la entrepierna, pero correr dificultaba dicha tarea, así que solo se limitó a decir:

-"¿Tienes idea de lo irritante que eres?"

-"Sí, mamá lo decía todo el tiempo"

Kitty no supo si lo decía en broma o no, pero realmente no le importaba. ¡Él la había abandonado entre cinco enormes, musculosos matones que la veían como si fuera la cena! Eso nunca lo hubieran hecho sus amigos. No, ellos se hubieran quedado con ella incluso si los superaban en número o todo parecía perdido.

Cómo los echaba de menos.

No por primera vez, Kitty deseo estar en casa. Deseo que los X-men estuvieran con ella y que toda esa pesadilla acabara. Deseo poder esconderse en algún lado, pero ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde esconderse de todo el mundo? ¿A dónde huir? ¿Quién querría ayudarla?

A su espalda los pasos de la pequeña pandilla se escuchaban cada vez más y más cerca y ella reprimió las ganas de voltear hacia atrás. Distantemente, Kitty se sorprendió de lo rápido que corrían a pesar de su enorme estatura y peso; era cuestión de tiempo para que los alcanzaran; Sapo era ágil y rápido, pero estaba cansado y aun corriendo, se le veía cierta dificultad para apoyar uno de sus pies –ella recordó de pronto que cuando lo encontró por la mañana, el cojeaba un poco-, en cuanto a ella, podía atravesarlos a todos con facilidad, pero le sería difícil mantenerse en fase hasta que ellos se cansaran de intentar atraparla, y no había ningún sitio para esconderse; desafortunadamente, estaban en un lugar sin muchas construcciones, solo terrenos amplios y una que otra casa.

Kitty deseo poder solo hundirse en la tierra y aparecer del otro lado del planeta; y seguramente lo intentaría ahora, de no saber que aterrizaría en un ducto de drenaje, lo cual sería la cereza que terminaría de embellecer su día.

"…_espera… ¿drenaje? … alcantarilla… ¡los Morlocks! ¡Evan!"_

¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado? Podía ir con Evan y pedir su ayuda; él no se negaría, ¡ellos eran amigos! y ella estaría segura dónde él estuviera. Ambos podrían idear un plan para encontrar a los X-men y terminar con todo eso. Y ella solo _necesitaba_ ver un rostro amigable y familiar ahora, alguien a quien contarle todo, alguien con quien poder bajar la guardia solo un segundo porque justo ahora se sentía más débil de lo que nunca se había sentido; más perdida que aquella primera vez que atravesó su cama mientras dormía en su casa.

"_Casa…"_, ella quería ir a casa, pero eso no era posible.

Lo único que podía hacer ahora era usar su poder para atravesar el suelo y buscar a Evan, pero antes, tenía que asegurarse de que abajo hubiera un espacio vacío para no quedar atrapada en kilómetros de tierra. Así que, mientras corría, comenzó a buscar una coladera que le indicara en dónde entrar en fase.

x. x. x. x. x. x. X. x. x. x. x. x. x.

Los uniformados los condujeron hacía unas escaleras y los hicieron bajar por ellas rápidamente. Bajaron y bajaron hasta llegar a un espacio plano, quizás un pasillo o una habitación o solo una planta de, _algo. _Luego los metieron en un elevador que descendió aún más. A Tabitha se le ocurrió que quizás los estaban llevando al infierno.

Ella sentía su brazo arder desde adentro, quería apretarlo para mitigar un poco el dolor, pero la estaban sosteniendo fuertemente de los grilletes alrededor de sus muñecas, impidiéndole hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento. ¡Si tan solo pudiera crear una bomba, crearía una grande, la más grande que nunca había hecho y los haría explotar a todos! ¡Todos pagarían por lo que estaban haciendo, por lo que le habían hecho a sus amigos, a Scott y a ella!

Tabitha se preguntaba qué estaba pasando realmente, ¿A dónde los llevaban? ¿Para qué? ¿Era alguien que ellos conocían? ¿Algún viejo enemigo? o ¿Un "amigo"? ¿Cómo era posible que esos grilletes anularan sus poderes? ¿Estarían sus amigos aún con vida?

De pronto, sintió al elevador detenerse y fue empujada fuera de él.

-"¿Scott?" – llamó para asegurarse de que lo habían bajado a él también y que al menos ellos seguían juntos. ¡Era tan atemorizante no poder ver nada! – "¡¿Scott?!"

-"Aquí estoy Tabitha" – respondió él suavemente, tratando de calmarla con su voz.

Ella respiró aliviada antes de volver a ser rudamente empujada a caminar un largo tramo antes de detenerse de nuevo. Esta vez, escuchó el chirrido de una puerta y fue arrojada dentro de algún lugar.

Una vez libre del agarre de los hombres, Tabitha levantó la venda de sus ojos –aún con manos presas- solo para hallarse dentro de una pequeña celda oscura con paredes de concreto y una puerta de metal con una pequeña rendija a la altura de los ojos. En la celda a su lado, metieron a Scott.

-"Se quedan aquí, fenómenos, hasta nuevo aviso. No intenten nada; los tenemos bien vigilados" – la voz era grave y áspera y sonaba amortiguada por la máscara de gas. Luego los hombres caminaron de regreso por donde habían venido y los dejaron solos.

Demasiado cansados para tratar de oponerse o siquiera protestar, Scott y Tabitha permanecieron en silencio mientras los pasos de sus secuestradores se perdían al fondo del pasillo.

x. x. x. x. x. x. X. x. x. x. x. x. x.

Sapo y Kitty estaban inevitablemente aminorando el paso, estaban agotados y esos chicos estaban a solo un par de metros detrás de ellos, acercándose cada vez más.

"_Vamos coladera, vamos, vamos aparece…", _pensaba Kitty, viendo hacía todos lados.

Entonces, a quizás treinta metros delante de ellos, la vio. Era su oportunidad, solo tenía que llegar a ella y entrar en fase, luego buscaría a Evan, su antiguo compañero X-men y el amigo que necesitaba justo ahora.

Kitty observó a Sapo un momento; ella bien podría dejarlo ahí, cómo él lo había hecho con ella. Él serviría entonces como distracción para que ella pudiera alcanzar la coladera sin problemas…

…pero… eso no estaría bien.

Ella no era como Sapo. Eso no era lo que el profesor Xavier les había enseñado a los X-men. Ellos no debían esperar una retribución por sus acciones, solo usaban sus poderes para ayudar a las personas en problemas, fueran amigas o no, y si Sapo no podía tener con ella la misma solidaridad que ella mostraba, no era razón para hacer lo mismo.

Ella no podía abandonarlo ahí; seguramente lo alcanzarían y podrían hasta matarlo, y ella no se lo perdonaría; además, lo entendiera él o no, ellos estaban juntos en eso y si entre ellos no se ayudaban, nadie lo haría.

Entonces, Kitty tomó el brazo de Sapo.

-"¡Ven, tengo una idea!" – le dijo antes de jalarlo y correr hacía la coladera que estaba a mitad de la calle.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?" – dijo él, consternado.

-"¡Atrápenlos!" – gritaron a sus espaldas antes de que un tubo de metal pasara rozando a su lado.

Entonces, Kitty alcanzó la coladera y, apretando su agarre a Sapo, entró en fase justo a tiempo de sentir como uno de los hombres pasaba sus poderosas manos a través de ella.

Era como si el suelo hubiera desaparecido, y ella y Sapo se hundieron en la tierra en caída libre.

* * *

¡Listo, un capítulo más!

Kitty no puede olvidar la muerte de Jamie, pero es obvio, solo ha pasado un día y me parecería ilógico que lo dejara de lado como si nada (a pesar de ir ya en el capítulo 6). Otra cosa, no es como si siempre fuéramos a seguir a Scott, es más, pronto hasta lo vamos a extrañar XD.

Y claro que Kitty no iba a abandonar a Sapo; ella es una heroína y es una buena persona :)

Por último, una parte del por qué hago este fic es para contribuir a que no se olvide que alguna vez existió un programa llamado X-men Evolution y que era genial, así que si pueden recomendar el programa (y de paso el fic XD) sería genial :D

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE HAN DEJADO REVIEW, ME MOTIVAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO Y ME ALEGRA SABER QUE LES ESTA GUSTANDO.

**¡Déjenme saber sus opiniones dejando review!**


	7. El último lugar seguro

X Men Evolution y todo lo referente al universo Marvel no me pertenece. No hago este fic con fines de lucro.

**Holocausto M**

x. x. x. x. x. x. X. x. x. x. x. x. x.

Ahora Cenicienta, no te vayas a dormir  
Es una forma tan amarga de refugio.  
Oh tú no sabes; el reino está sitiado  
Y todos te necesitan.  
(Un empolvado cuento de hadas –The killers)

x. x. x. x. x. x. X. x. x. x. x. x. x.

**Capítulo VII. El último lugar seguro**

Cuando por fin tocaron suelo, fue dentro de un canal de agua sucia poco profundo. Kitty dio gracias por esas rudas, con plataforma, resistentes botas que habían mantenido sus pies secos, y se alegró un instante de que Wanda prefiriera ese tipo de ropa. _"Odiaría traer mis sandalias. Son lindas pero tendría los pies metidos en esta asquerosa, contaminada y hedion…"_ "Agg". Detrás de ella, Sapo se quejó y Kitty volteo para verlo sacar su cara del agua, levantándose con los brazos como si estuviera haciendo una lagartija.

-"Diablos, al menos pudiste avisarme que harías eso" – dijo desde el suelo, completamente empapado. Kitty sintió una sonrisa querer formarse en sus labios, pero no lo hizo.

-"Lo siento, la próxima vez te avisaré"- respondió sin verse muy arrepentida. – "Aunque no creo que puedas quejarte: ¡nos salvé la vida!"- concluyó frunciendo el ceño. Sobre ellos los matones gritaban.

-"¡Eso, vuelvan a donde pertenecen fenómenos!"

-"¡Ya no queremos mutantes en nuestras calles!"

-"¡Quédense allí y no vuelvan!"

Dentro de la alcantarilla, Kitty se sintió ofendida y algo herida. Los mutantes habían salvado al mundo y el mundo pensaba que ellos eran basura; porquería que debía vivir en el drenaje, lejos de las personas "normales" o "sanas". Para el mundo, los mutantes eran una enfermedad que debía ser erradicada, y eso era muy injusto. Kitty había esperado que después de la pelea contra Apocalipsis, los comenzarían a aceptar y entenderían que no todos eran una amenaza, pero, al parecer se había equivocado.

-"Parece que los activistas anti mutantes están proliferando" – dijo viendo hacia la coladera, como si hablara sobre la probabilidad de lluvia de esa noche.

-"Siempre ha sido así, pero ustedes los hombres x nunca han querido darse cuenta" – respondió Sapo parándose lentamente y luego se agitó como perro para intentar secarse. Kitty retrocedió un par de pasos para evitar que las gotas la alcanzaran.

-"¿Podrías no hacer eso?"

-"Lo siento, pero secar mi cabello con secadora lo arruinaría" – Sapo se detuvo y luego llevó sus manos a su nariz en un intento por taparla – "¡Rayos!, este lugar apesta peor que yo" – dijo como si estuviera indignado. Kitty casi se sorprendió de que él dijera algo así, pero estaba de acuerdo.

-"Bien, apurémonos; quizás podamos salir de aquí antes" – dijo dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar por el largo canal. Sapo se puso a su lado.

-"¿Cuál es el plan?" – preguntó, con gotas aun escurriendo de su ropa.

-"Tenemos que encontrar a Evan" – contestó Kitty, de pronto más animada. La sola idea de ver a su amigo sonaba como lo más fantástico que pudiera pasarle en la vida; se sentía como una esperanza, una luz en medio de tanta oscuridad. Las cosas comenzarían a mejorar pronto, seguramente. –"Él nos ayudará".

Lo difícil ahora iba a ser encontrarlo. Ray había dicho alguna vez que vivían cerca del centro de Bayville, pero Kitty nunca había estado en el escondite subterráneo de los Morlocks y las alcantarillas eran verdaderos laberintos; podrían tardar horas buscando y ella ya estaba muy cansada. No había dormido en casi dos días y en ese tiempo había tenido mucha actividad; necesitaba dormir urgentemente porque sentía que colapsaría en cualquier momento.

"_Vamos, solo un poco más y podré descansar. Solo tengo que encontrar a Evan y todo estará bien", _se decía Kitty mientras avanzaba por las oscuras cloacas.

x. x. x. x. x. x. X. x. x. x. x. x. x.

Cuando pasó como una eternidad, Sapo decidió que era hora de hacer saber su estado físico y psicológico. Él era taaan interesante que seguramente a Kitty le alegraría saberlo.

-"¡Ahhh no tienes idea de lo cansado que estoy, me duelen los pies, tengo sueño y hambre!" – dijo dramáticamente.

Kitty lo miró levantando una ceja.

-"¿Crees que yo no? Por si no lo has notado yo tampoco estoy en el paraíso" – respondió cansada.

-"Oh vamos, mírame: yo estoy en los huesos. Tú al menos tienes reserva de grasa de donde sacar fuerzas". Sapo no pareció darse cuenta del significado de sus palabras.

-"¿Estás diciéndome gorda?" – dijo Kitty algo molesta, viéndolo fijamente.

-"¿Eh? No, yo quise decir que… ¡Mira!"

Kitty volteó para ver unos metros a su derecha un ducto más grande que todos por los que habían pasado, y que no había notado al estar perdida en sus pensamientos. Seguramente ya estaban cerca.

-"Genial, debe ser por aquí" – dijo ella alegremente apurando el paso por el camino señalado.

Sapo suspiró aliviado de que Kitty olvidará su comentario anterior. Él no había querido decirle gorda, solo que era mucho más delgado que ella, y eso se veía a kilómetros: era más delgado que casi todo el mundo, ¡ella no tenía que enojarse por eso!, pero las mujeres eran complicadas. "_Y peligrosas"_, pensó. Él recordaba haberle hecho un comentario similar a Tabitha cuando estaba viviendo con la Hermandad. Ella le había aventado una bomba que lo hizo volar hasta la pared al final del pasillo. Y bueno, no conocía mucho a Kitty pero prefería no tener que averiguar qué le haría si se enojaba de verdad.

_Aunque_, ellos habían estado discutiendo más de la mitad del día y ella nunca había hecho nada que atentara contra su persona. Quizás solo no era su estilo. Una vez, Lance había dicho que Kitty era una chica dulce y alegre incapaz de lastimar a alguien, pero, Sapo no había visto nada de esa dulzura hoy, y pensándolo bien, tampoco nada de alegría. Ella más bien parecía muy cansada y especialmente irritable. Pero seguramente todo cambiaría cuando encontrara a sus amiguitos, él mismo no se sentía muy alegre al saber que Mole había sido secuestrado y que nadie más que él estaba ahí para hacer algo al respecto. Aunque, ya debería estar acostumbrado, después de todo, toda su vida había estado solo.

Kitty y Sapo alcanzaron el final del ducto y se hallaron frente unas escaleras que bajaban a un gran y oscuro espacio, parecido a unas catacumbas.

Kitty sintió que la invadía una inmensa alegría. Este debía ser el lugar.

-"¡Es aquí!"– dijo mientras corría bajando las escaleras – "¡¿Evan?! ¿Evan, estas aquí? ¿Hola?"

Pero nadie contestó.

Comenzó a buscar con la mirada, pero la oscuridad era demasiado profunda y ella no alcanzaba a ver mucho. _"Por favor, por favor, contesten…", _pensó antes de comenzar a pasear por el lugar en busca de alguien. Pero, mientras más caminaba, más evidente se hacía que nadie aparecería; a su paso, cosas rotas esparcidas por el suelo, botes volcados, sillas y… ¿casquillos de balas?

Kitty se agachó para tomar un casquillo con dedos fríos. Sentía que se le estaba bajando la presión y el mareo golpeo su cabeza. _"No, no, no aquí, no…"_

-"¡Mira esto!" – la llamó Sapo desde la entrada de una extensión del recinto principal – "Demonios, ¿qué pasó aquí?"

En ese momento, el corazón de Kitty dio un vuelco, y supo que lo que vería no le iba a gustar, pero de todas formas corrió hasta donde él estaba. Sus pasos eran temblorosos y sus manos estaban heladas, y cuando llegó al lado de Sapo, su respiración se detuvo un instante que pareció una eternidad. Ese lugar era enorme y extrañamente no estaba tan oscuro, pero eso no daba el conocido consuelo que se siente al salir de la oscuridad. No, la tenue luz solo intensificaba la pesada atmosfera de un campo de batalla; el suelo tenía rastros de sangre, al igual que las paredes. Por aquí y por allá había balas, cosas derretidas y espinas de Evan incrustadas. Todo había pasado aquí también.

Y en su mente, Kitty deseo que Evan hubiera acertado y matado a varios uniformados.

-"Parece que a ellos también los tomaron por sorpresa ¿eh? Aquí hay demasiada sangre; da escalofríos" – dijo silenciosamente Sapo. La escena era macabra, parecía salida de una película de terror, y Kitty no pudo seguir ahí; se dio la vuelta para volver al recinto principal. Sus ojos, ahora más acostumbrados a la oscuridad la guiaron entre los escombros hasta un hueco alto en una pared alejada.

Sapo la observó sentarse, llevar sus rodillas hacia su pecho y recargar en ellas su frente, en un gesto completamente abatido y taciturno. Un gesto, que había visto frecuentemente en otra persona. Él se preguntó cómo estaría Wanda ¿habrían ido por ella también? ¿estaría a salvo? ¿sabría ya lo que había pasado en la Residencia de la Hermandad? Y, si era así, ¿Estaría triste, como Kitty lo estaba por sus amigos?

"_Probablemente no". _Se dijo tristemente Sapo.

Sin embargo, mientras veía a Kitty, no pudo evitar recordar todas y cada una de las veces que Wanda había adoptado justo esa postura cuando estaba sola –o creía estarlo-, y él no podía evitar acercarse a ella para averiguar qué le pasaba –aunque ella siempre respondía con un tajante "nada" y se alejaba- .Sapo pensó que, de estar Wanda en esa situación, él no querría que estuviera sola, porque él sabía bien cómo era eso. De verla así, como Kitty se veía, él querría hacer algo para alegrarla.

Viendo de nuevo hacía la espantosa escena, Sapo dio un salto dentro de ella.

Kitty ya no podía contener las lágrimas. Se sentía vacía, como si toda la esperanza que había guardado, todo el alivio y la alegría que había sentido al llegar a este lugar hubieran salido de ella en una respiración. Incluso el hambre que tenía había desaparecido y en su lugar se había instalado un terrible ardor de estómago.

"_Evan ¿dónde estás?... Dios, espero que estés bien. Por favor no estés muerto, por favor…" _

Por su mente, conocidas, pasadas imágenes desfilaban recordándole los momentos al lado de su amigo. Ellos siempre se habían llevado bien; aunque tenían gustos distintos, desde un principio se entendieron al ser los menores entre los X-men "veteranos" y Evan era un compañero confiable y valiente, siempre dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para ayudar a los demás.

Ella habría querido verlo, saber que estaba bien, saber que no había desaparecido. Habría querido abrazarlo y escuchar su voz. Necesitaba tanto un amigo ahora.

-"Oye" – escuchó a Sapo llamarla, y con un gran esfuerzo, Kitty despegó su cabeza de sus rodillas para verlo frente a ella con varios objetos en las manos – "Mira lo que encontré; creo que nos serán útiles". Él puso las cosas al lado de ella. Eran un par de velas, una pequeña lámpara de pilas, un par de cobijas viejas y…

-"¡La televisión de Evan!" – dijo Kitty, tomando el pequeño aparato con una mano y secándose las lágrimas con la otra. Eso era bastante bueno; tenían que saber qué estaba pasando, y seguramente los eventos recientes estarían apareciendo en las noticias.

-"¿Crees que sirva?" – preguntó Sapo, viéndola con curiosidad – "Quizás ni siquiera tenga pila"

-"Vamos a averiguarlo" – Kitty apretó el botón de encendido y dio gracias por que no toda su suerte se había ido. La televisión encendió.

Sapo tuvo que saltar por todos lados buscando el lugar donde la señal llegara mejor – Kitty no pudo evitar recordar aquella vez en que los X-men estaban escondidos en una cueva, y Kurt había tenido que hacer exactamente lo mismo. Su corazón se encogió un poco ante esto –, pero finalmente encontró un noticiero con calidad de señal aceptable.

-"¡Ahí estas bien!" – dijo Kitty.

Sapo –que estaba sobre una pared - tomó el aparato con su lengua y, sin moverlo, bajó su cuerpo al suelo para poder ver las noticias. La pantalla estaba borrosa y de vez en cuando la señal se perdía, pero algo era mejor que nada.

…_.Mientras…..la Audiencia se está llevando…Washington, y como vemos afuera del recinto se ha congregado una multitud….anti mutantes._

_Con esto y los que ahora suman ocho atentados a lo larg…y… del país, las cosas no lucen…prometedoras para la llamada raza mutante. Vuelvo contigo…_

-"Muévelo un poco" – le dijo Kitty a Sapo - ¡ahí!

…_mientras tanto siguen en pie las medidas de seguridad: cualquiera que sea identificado como mutante será puesto bajo custodia policiaca hasta realizar las investigaciones necesarias. Sí, parece algo exagerado, pero situaciones extremas requieren medidas extremas, ¿no crees Laura?_

_Por supuesto Roger. También le recordamos que si usted ha visto a alguno de estos mutantes, sea cauteloso y de aviso a las autoridades:_

En la pantalla comenzaron a aparecer fotos de cada uno de los X-men – a excepción de Kurt y Hank – e imágenes de la pelea contra el centinela, que para entonces ya se había vuelto famosa cuando se citaba el tema mutante. Con cada foto daban datos de ellos, como sus nombres reales, edad, escuela en que estudiaban o a qué se dedicaban. Incluso dieron datos de los miembros de la Hermandad – también famosa en el asunto mutante-.

_Estos son los pocos mutantes identificados hasta ahora, y la policía sigue buscándolos pese a haber desaparecido la pasada madrugada. Esto no hace más que seguir levantando sospechas a los activistas anti mutantes…._

-"¡Rayos!" – dijo Kitty, volviendo a su posición enroscada en sí misma. Sapo bajó el televisor y lo apagó antes de voltearse a verla. – "¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? Todos saben quiénes somos y la policía está buscándonos"

No solo eso, también estaba el hecho de que nadie sabía qué había pasado con sus amigos o quiénes habían hecho todo eso. Ella había estado esperando alguna pista, algo que le dijera por dónde comenzar a buscar o con quién ir ahora que no quedaba nadie más que ellos dos, pero, nada. Todo seguía igual de indescifrable y espeluznante.

-"Vamos, esto ya había pasado y todo salió bien la última vez" – le dijo Sapo. Él parecía estar bastante más tranquilo que Kitty, acostumbrado a la constante persecución, al odio y ataques, pero, seguramente también era porque no había visto lo que ella había visto.

-"No, esto no es como la última vez" – respondió ella. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos de nuevo. Ella trató de secarlas con el dorso de su mano pero eran indetenibles. –"Lo siento…yo…estoy cansada. Creo que voy a dormir ahora"- dijo, luego tomó una de las cobijas que él había puesto a su lado y se envolvió en ella.

Sapo la observó un momento antes de responder.

-"Bien, creo que yo haré lo mismo. Quizás todo se haya arreglado en le mañana" – dijo antes de tomar la otra manta y caminar hacía un rincón no muy lejos.

Kitty no le prestó mucha atención. Necesitaba dormir. Necesitaba olvidar que estaba dentro de una pesadilla oscura y sin fin. Quería alejarse de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Pero, como siempre, su inconsciente la traicionó, y esa noche Kitty soñó con Jamie.

* * *

Aquí está un capítulo más. Me tardé varios capítulos para dejarle en claro a Kitty que ningún lugar es seguro ya. ¿Qué harán ahora? ¿Se quedarán en Bayville o se irán? ¿Qué pasó con Evan y los Morlocks? Poco a poco lo veremos, por ahora dejemos dormir a Kitty.

**Ahora sí, a contestar Reviews:**

musicfan 1346: muchas gracias por tu comentario, claro que sí, Kitty y Logan se encontrarán y espero que eso pase pronto porque ya vamos en el séptimo capítulo je. Ellos dos también son mis personajes favoritos! :D

nathy120: muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para dejar un comentario; me da mucho gusto que te esté gustando. ¡De verdad muchas gracias! :D

eternauta: gracias por tus reviews, me alegra mucho que sigas este fic y que te esté gustando :D . Sí, estoy tratando de no salirme mucho de las personalidades de los personajes para que sea más real, que bueno que me lo mencionas

shadowcat- Riot: ¡muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Te respondo la pregunta que me hiciste:

¿Decidiste hacer la historia por el comic o la iniciativa te la dio el anuncio de la nueva película de X-Men?

Comencé a publicar este fic antes de enterarme que iban a hacer la película (ya te imaginarás el gusto que me dio enterarme :D) Me parece que el comic de Días del Futuro Pasado es muy bueno, ha trascendido mucho y me habría gustado ver algo así en X-Men evolution, así que aquí está este fic como resultado. También concuerdo contigo, siento que a Kitty le faltaron varios aspectos de su contraparte de comic y yo también extrañe a Lockheed :( espero poder acercarme a esos aspectos, pero también no quiero salirme mucho de la realidad de x men evolution, estoy en un dilema ahí pero espero irlo resolviendo conforme avance la historia. :)

También quisiera aclarar algo: este fic tiene como base Días del Futuro Pasado, pero también quiero involucrar algunas cosas de otros comics como X-treme x men, Ultimate x men, Astonishing x men (que es mi comic favorito XD) e incluso de Wolverine first class. Claro solo pequeños tintes hasta donde pueda, pero todo ello y recordando que encima estamos en el universo Evolution, es crear todo un universo nuevo, en dónde no podemos esperar que todo sea exactamente como en el comic o en la caricatura, o que todas las acciones tengan el mismo resultado…o quizás sí, ya lo iremos viendo XD

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, cada vez que leo uno me dan ganas de ponerme a escribir, de veras :)

**Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, algo que quieran decir ya saben dejen review!**


End file.
